A Guren
by PshycoMato
Summary: La clinique Rose, n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un établissement comme les autres. Ouvert il y a quelques années, elle n'accueille que des adolescents sujets à des problèmes psychologiques sévères. Eren Jäger, 19 ans, recherché pour les meurtres de 9 personnes, s'y verra confiné…
1. Always

« La nature fait les hommes semblables, la vie les rend différents. »

Confucius.

« Dis Guren... »

« _Hum ?_ »

« Pourquoi est-ce que les gens sont si ... Bizarres ? »

« _Bizarres ?_ »

« Si différents... Ou alors est-ce nous qui sommes différents ? »

« _Je ne sais pas. Mais est-ce que c'est réellement important de le savoir ? Notre différence nous rend unique, Eren. C'est notre force. Notre lien. Grâce à elle, nous sommes indissociables... Inséparables. »_

« Hum... Dis Guren... »

« _Hum ?_ »

« Toi et moi... On sera toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Toujours._ »


	2. Vogel Im Kafïg

Okay, okay ! Euh je suppose que c'est maintenant que je dois dire quelque chose, vu que j'avais pas compris qu'il fallait le faire à même le document... Je suis assez lente ne m'en voulez pas !

Bref tout ça pour dire que « À Guren » est le premier bébé que je poste ici. Donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Je m'arrête là pour le blabla commun à tous les premiers chapitres et vous souhaite donc un bon voyage ~

P.S. : J'écris très lentement, donc je posterais de façon assez aléatoire, ah, ah !

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, sauf certains, que je vous laisse le soin de découvrir, et qui sortent tout droit de mon esprit légèrement amoché.**

« Tout ce qui vit meurt un jour.  
Que nous soyons prêts à mourir ou non,  
Ce jour va inéluctablement arriver. »

Cyua.

 _ **Flash spécial**_

 _« Mesdames, Messieurs nous nous permettons d'interrompre votre programme afin de vous informer que le criminel de rang SS, Eren Jäger, « Le Titan de Stohess », soupçonné d'avoir commis une dizaine d'homicides, vient d'être arrêté par les Forces Spéciales d'Intervention. Il sera entendu dès son arrivée en prison par des agents spécialement envoyés par le gouvernement. Ce sont, ainsi, des mois de cavale qui se terminent. Son procès aura lieu très rapidement. Bien entendu, nous vous tiendrons au courant des avancées de l'affaire. »_

Je soupirais longuement. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Une heure ? Deux, peut-être trois ? Que le temps pût paraître long lorsque l'on s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. C'était affligeant de se retrouver face à la monotonie de cette salle, sans aucun moyen de me distraire. Je détestais ça. Tout comme je haïssais le fait d'être enfermé. Emprisonné entre quatre murs à l'instar d'un animal. _J'étouffais_. J'avais toujours exécré les endroits clos. Je ne supportais pas voir mes mouvements restreints. Mon esprit confiné. En cage. Détenu, captif, à la merci de n'importe qui. Je ne pouvais me défendre, surtout entravé comme je l'étais. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mes poignets enchaînés. Je tirais dessus, plus par réflexe, que par réelle envie de me libérer. Cela serait, de toute façon, inutile. Même si je parvenais, par je ne sais quel miracle, à faire céder mes entraves, je me retrouverais, en l'espace de dix secondes à peine, entouré par une dizaine de flics armés et prêt à tirer sans sommation. Pas le meilleur moyen pour qu'un jour je puisse revoir la lumière du soleil. Autant attendre de voir ce qu'ils me voulaient. Enfin, plutôt de voir comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour me tirer les vers du nez, vu que je connaissais parfaitement les raisons de mon arrestation.

Je laissais mon regard serpenter sur les quatre murs qui m'entouraient. Blancs, dénués de tout artifice, rien qui n'aurait pu m'aider à combattre l'ennui. Aucune originalité. Ça leur trouerait le cul de donner un peu de chaleur à cet endroit ? Ça pourrait peut-être donner envie à des criminels de partager plus d'informations ? Ou pas. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que cet endroit était glauque, et que ça ne me donnait absolument aucune envie de partager quoi que ce soit. Étais-je censé avoir peur ? Était-ce seulement pour prévenir toute tentative d'évasion ? De quoi étaient-ils effrayés ? Que je les tabasse à coup de poster ou que je leur enfonce un bout de plastique dans la gorge ? Quoique j'étais plutôt mal placé pour parler quand j'y réfléchissais. En effet, je pensais être la personne pouvant le mieux comprendre cette prudence... Après tout, je connaissais bien quelqu'un capable de tuer avec un simple stylo.

Je soufflais de nouveau. Combien de temps allaient-ils me faire encore poireauter au juste ? Testaient-ils ma patience ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Voulaient-ils que je craque ? Ou alors, devaient-ils se charger d'une autre affaire ? Je ricanais. Vu la couverture médiatique qu'avait été la traque du « Titan de Stohess », j'en doutais fort. Pendant des mois, mon visage et mon nom n'avaient cessé de passer sur tous les écrans du pays. Les journaux n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'élaborer toutes les hypothèses possibles et inimaginables afin d'expliquer ce qui aurait pu me pousser à tuer toutes ces personnes... Certaines m'avaient d'ailleurs bien fait rire : pulsions, tentatives de trouver ma voie, sociopathie, pétage de plomb ou tout simplement explosion de colère soudaine, ils avaient dû évoquer tous les scénarios envisageables de séries policières. La seule chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment compris, c'était la raison de mon surnom. Le terme « Titan » se référait aux monstres mythologiques mangeurs d'hommes, non ? Et, à part si j'avais loupé un épisode, je n'avais jamais dévoré quelqu'un. Je n'étais pas très porté cannibalisme. Et puis pourquoi Stohess ? Les flics avaient retrouvé des cadavres aux quatre coins d'Utopie et il y en avait aussi en Eldia... Mais ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir...

J'avais entendu dire que donner un « surnom » à un criminel, signifiait lui accorder de l'importance. Pour ma part, je trouvais ça inutile, voire complètement idiot, car celui que l'on m'avait attribué ne correspondait pas du tout à ce que j'étais censé avoir fait, et j'avouais que ça me foutait plus les boules qu'autre chose.

Je pouvais de plus ajouter, en tout état de cause, que toutes ces personnes ayant participé, de près ou de loin, à ma traque, ne comprenaient _absolumen_ t rien. Une dizaine de morts, hein ? Ils étaient loin du compte. Ils n'imaginaient même pas l'étendue de macchabées qui avait été semée. Il y en avait eu bien plus. Tellement plus. Et moi, Eren Jäger, n'avait jamais rien fait. Ou du moins, pas directement. Je soupirai. Encore. Ça allait vite devenir une habitude...

 _« Ils ne comprennent vraiment rien. »_

Je relevai la tête, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit subitement. Deux hommes entrèrent, leurs mouvements complètement synchronisés, comme s'ils avaient répété leur entrée des dizaines de fois. L'un des deux s'assit calmement face à moi, alors que l'autre se dirigea vers le mur à sa gauche, s'y appuyant nonchalamment. Du moins, c'était le cas en apparence. J'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient tous deux autant sur le qui-vive que deux chats prêts à bondir sur leur proie. J'étais dans le même état qu'eux. Attendant ce simple moment. Cet instant précédant la mise à mort de l'adversaire. Celui où l'on peut distinguer dans le regard de l'autre que l'on a gagné. Tout ce qui vit meurt un jour. C'est une fatalité devant laquelle tout homme se retrouve enfin l'égal d'un autre. Une destinée propre à toute créature vivant sur cette planète. Ce moment où sa vie s'efface à jamais. Ces quelques secondes gravées pour l'éternité dans la pierre, nous empêchant de pouvoir revenir en arrière. Ces derniers instants... Ils voulaient ma mort. Même si dans notre jeu, cette dernière devenait simplement synonyme d'aveux... Allais-je donc mourir aujourd'hui ?

Je les étudiai rapidement. Celui face à moi avait dans la quarantaine, blond, les yeux bleus, il portait la moustache... L'ombre d'un sourire effleura mes lèvres. Mon père l'avait portée, lui aussi. Mon regard se déporta lentement sur l'autre homme. Il semblait plus vieux que le premier, chauve, la peau basanée, le regard effrayant, sûrement à cause des énormes cernes qui cerclaient ses yeux. Tentait-il de m'intimider ? Et l'autre de m'amadouer ? Avaient-ils revêtu les costumes du bon et du méchant flics ? Si c'était le cas, cet entretien allait être vraiment très long et ils pouvaient tout simplement aller se faire voir... Le blond toussota.

« Eren Jäger.

− ... .

− Je veux d'abord être sûr que vous comprenez la raison pour laquelle vous-êtes ici.

−... _, je lui intimais de poursuivre d'un signe de tête_.

—... Vous a-t-on lu vos droit, M. Jäger ?

—... _, je soupirais. Une habitude que j'avais dit. Combien de temps cet interrogatoire, aussi inutile que déplaisant, allait-il dur_ _er_ _?_ Si vous parlez du blabla sur le fait que j'ai le droit de garder le silence et tout le reste, alors oui, pas besoin de revenir là-dessus.

— Te la joue pas morveux, tu commences déjà à me les casser _, grogna le plus vieux des deux._

— Keith, s'il te plaît _, souffla le blond._ Ne commence pas.

— Tch !

— Bon _, soupira le premier,_ reprenons. M. Jäger, vous êtes accusé de la mort de neuf personnes : cinq hommes et trois femmes... Que répondez-vous à cela ?

— Hum... Si vous le dites.

— Putain, mais t'as compris dans quelle merde tu te trouves ?! _, explosa le chauve. Il n'avait pas tenu très longtemps._ Neuf putains de macchabées ! C'est la peine de mort à coup sûr qui t'attend morveux !

— KEITH !

— Hum... Probablement.

— ... Eren... Je peux vous appelez Eren ?

— Si ça vous fait plaisir. Vous pouvez même me tutoyer. Après tout Keith c'est déjà permis de le faire, alors pourquoi pas vous… ?

— Hannes.

— Hannes.

— Eren, comme viens de le... Résumer mon partenaire, tu as tué neuf personnes... Et il a raison lorsqu'il te dit que cela peut te valoir la peine de mort. Les jurés n'auront aucune clémence. Les meurtres...

— La boucherie tu veux dire.

— Keith tu ne m'aides pas...

— Rien à branler ! Il sait pertinemment ce qu'il a fait ! La plupart de ses victimes n'avaient même plus de crâne, tellement il s'est acharné sur elles ! Le toubib décrivait leur crâne comme un putain de sac de billes ! Un sac de billes... Moi j'aurais dit un puzzle ! T'imagine la force qu'il faut pour exploser un crâne humain comme il l'a fait ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ta tête Jäger ? À quoi est-ce que tu pensais quand tu leur éclatais la tête comme une pastèque ? Tu prenais ton pied ? Ça t'excitait ? Hum ? Dis-moi ? T'étais incapable de faire jouir ta copine ? Impuissant, c'est comme ça qu'on dit dans le milieu nan ? Oh, et puis c'est quoi ton putain de délire de leur...

— Keith, pour l'amour de Dieu, vas-tu te taire ?! Cela ne mène à rien ! Alors pour la dernière fois, soit tu te calmes, soit tu sors !

— J'ai participé à l'arrestation de cet espèce de psychopathe Hannes, alors tu peux te mettre tes putains de protestations dans le cul ! Je reste, point barre.

— Alors ferme là, et laisse-moi mener cet interrogatoire bordel de merde ! »

C'était assez drôle à voir. J'en aurais même presque rit, si je n'étais pas persuadé que l'autre chauve me tomberait dessus... Comment pouvaient-ils travailler ensemble ? Ils étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre. Il ne m'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour le comprendre. Hannes était quelqu'un de prudent, de méticuleux mais surtout de droit et d'honnête... J'étais censé avoir tué neuf personnes, et pourtant il me parlait comme s'il parlait à un adolescent qu'il aurait croisé au détour d'une rue. Son regard était doux, patient... Avenant ? Oui, avenant était sûrement le mot qui se rapprochait le plus de sa façon d'être avec moi. Keith par contre était impatient, brute de décoffrage, prompt à recourir la violence... Pas une seule fois, il ne m'avait regardé comme si j'avais été un être humain. Pour lui j'étais un criminel, un animal que l'on devait enfermer, ou mieux, abattre à vue.

Impuissance ? Plaisir sexuel ? J'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part. Sûrement une de ces séries policières que j'aimais regarder. Dedans, ils évoquaient le fait que le meurtre était une espèce d'exécutoire sexuel. Le seul hic, c'était que la plupart de ces types étaient atteints de trouble de la personnalité antisocial, ou plus communément appelé sociopathie. Ce n'était absolument pas mon cas. J'étais psychologiquement atteint, ça je le savais pertinemment, mais pas de ce trouble là...

« Est-ce que vous avez des enfants Hannes ?

— Pardon ?

— Des enfants.

— ... Oui. J'ai... J'ai un garçon un peu plus jeune que toi.

— ... Ça explique beaucoup de choses.

— Comme ?

— ... .

— Tourne pas autour du pot Hannes. On n'est pas là pour causer de ton gosse.

— Je le sais, Keith _, soupira de nouveau Hannes, en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il n'aimait pas être là. Est-ce parce que j'étais un « enfant » ?_ Eren, tu as quoi... 18 ans ?

— 19.

— 19 ans... _, il avait un sourire dans la voix. Pensait-il à son fils ?_ Pourquoi...

— Avant j'ai une question.

— ... Je t'en prie.

— Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ensemble ?

— Pardon ?

— Vous êtes complètement différents. Vous êtes... Comme l'eau et l'huile. C'est assez déroutant de voir que des personnalités aussi discordantes puissent réussir à s'entendre. Alors j'aurais aimé connaître votre secret, si je puis dire.

— ... Cela fait bientôt 18 ans que nous travaillons ensemble. Et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de secret... À part peut-être le fait que nous nous connaissons parfaitement l'un l'autre. Je...

— Je vois.

— Bien... Euh où en étais-je _, marmonna-t-il encore perturbé par ma question_. Voilà ! Dis-moi Eren, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

Et voilà, on y était. Le mobile du meurtre. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais tué toutes ces personnes ? Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché cette folie meurtrière ? Pourquoi est-ce que, soudainement, un gamin d'à peine 19 ans, se mettait à massacrer des gens ? Il y avait forcément une raison, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais pas pu faire ça pour le simple plaisir de tuer… Je savais qu'ils allaient me poser ce genre de questions, pourtant je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir… Tout ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« Tuer neuf personnes... Pourquoi avoir ainsi ruiné ta vie ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à ça ? Est-ce que tu avais un lien avec tes victimes ? Est-ce que celles-ci auraient pu te faire quelque chose ? Est-ce que... »

Je le savais… Que je ne tiendrais pas…

Je tiquais. C'était infime. Imperceptible. Ils n'avaient pas pu le remarquer, mais c'était assez pour qu' _il_ décide d'intervenir. Pour me protéger. Contre vents et marées. Encore et toujours. À jamais.

« Bon, écoute-moi bien le vieux, tu commences sincèrement à me casser les couilles avec tes putains de questions de merde. J'ai tué ces putains d'ordures, mais _Eren_ n'a rien à voir avec ça, point barre. Donc, tu vas juste fermer ta grande gueule, et dit à ton putain de clebs de mes deux, d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça, parce que lui, j'ai vraiment envie de lui refaire le portrait façon... Comment tu l'as dit tout à l'heure ? Puzzle, c'est ça ?

— Espèce de petit con ! _, beugla ce dernier en se jetant sur le garçon._

— KEITH !, _hurla Hannes en se précipitant sur le chauve._ Attends ! Calme-toi... Quelque chose ne va pas... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

— T'es déjà sourd à ton âge le vieux ? Va falloir aller consulter, ça peut être grave tu sais _, ironisa-t-il._ Bref, t'as très bien entendu, alors me force pas à me répéter, ça me troue le cul.

— Il est complètement taré Hannes...

— Tais toi Keith ! Tu viens de parler de toi à la troisième personne, n'est-ce pas ? Pour... Pourquoi ?

— Pas de moi. De _Eren_. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là-dedans le vieux ?

— De. Eren. Alors… Alors si tu parlais de _Eren_ … du fait qu'il n'a pas tué tous ces gens... Tu viens de dire, que toi... que toi, tu l'as fait ? Mais celui que je vois devant moi...

— ...

— Qui ... Qui es-tu, au juste ?

— ... Guren _, sourit-il._ »


	3. Shitty Four-Eyes

Hellow ~ Me revoilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux ayant pris le temps de commenter, de follower, de choisir " A Guren " en favori, ou tout simplement de lire ces premiers chapitres, ça fait toujours plaisir ah, ah !

Je me suis relue mais il est possible qu'il reste des fautes ...

Petite réponse aux reviews ~ :

Nyu : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Mais je tiens à te préciser qu'Eren n'est pas schizophrène, c'est encore autre chose ! Et on en parlera dans ce chapitre ! merci pour le compliment en tout cas et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant que le premier chapitre !

Twinkle Star : Oui tu es mon premier commentaire et tu as _éclairé_ ma journée ah, ah ! (ouais mauvais jeu de mots, je sais !). Je suis une férue de psychologie et j'ai toujours voulu écrire sur le trouble d'identité, du coup " A Guren " est née. Disons que je m'imprègne énormément du trouble mais je le tourne un peu à ma sauce. J'expliquerais au fur et à mesure des chapitres le pourquoi de la conscience constante de Guren. Eren ne compatis pas car il connait le pourquoi de la signification des meurtres, choses qui n'arrivera pas tout de suite ! Il faut bien du suspense en même temps ah,ah ! Je ne voulais pas d'un héros tout blanc comme tu dis, car ça ne correspondait pas du tout aux caractères de mes deux protagonistes. J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Et au plaisir ~

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf certains qui sont ou vont apparaître au fur et à mesure de la fiction.**

* * *

 **« I'm just relaying what the voice in my head is saying**

 **Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friend with the monster »**

 **Eminem**

* * *

La pièce était petite, et n'était composée en tout et pour tout que de deux fauteuils. Pourtant, et bizarrement, je m'y sentais bien. Malgré le manque flagrant de meubles, afin d'éviter que je ne m'en serve lors d'une possible « explosion de colère », dixit les flics m'ayant accompagné jusqu'ici, elle restait lumineuse, et contrastait clairement avec la cellule où j'avais été enfermé ces derniers jours. Et le must dans toute cette histoire, c'était la fenêtre. Bordel, depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas vu le ciel ? Et quel ciel ! Bleu, sans l'ombre d'un nuage à l'horizon. Un océan azuré dans lequel je plongerais sans hésitation. Une immensité bleutée, un espace céruléen aux humeurs infinies. J'avais toujours aimé observer cette étendue colossale, insondable, illimitée... Parfaite. Certes, j'étais toujours enchaîné, enfermé, et sous bonne surveillance, mais le seul fait de laisser mes pensées s'évader au gré de cette voûte céleste me suffisait largement. J'étais comme libre d'une certaine manière.

 _« Reste sur tes gardes. Et je t'avais dit de mettre un pull. Il fait froid. »_

Je souris. J'aurais pu éclater de rire là encore, malheureusement, on me prenait déjà pour un fou, et je n'avais aucune envie d'en rajouter une couche. Guren pouvait être une vraie mère poule quand il s'y mettait. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'adorer ça. Il était la seule personne, du plus loin que je me souvienne, à avoir pris soin de moi... Ou du moins, depuis que mes parents n'en avaient plus eu la possibilité. Je le sentis se tendre. Il détestait le fait que je ressasse le passé. Pour lui, les souvenirs de mes parents ne m'apportaient que tristesse et confusion, douleur et sentiment d'abandon. Il exécrait plus que tout de me voir souffrir. Guren était quelqu'un qui vivait dans le présent et qui, de ce fait, ne regardait jamais en arrière. On ne pouvait rien changer au passé, mais on pouvait se créer un meilleur avenir. Tout était question de volonté et de décisions. C'est pourquoi il ne laissait rien au hasard... Sa surprotection pouvait paraître étouffante, mais ça n'avait jamais été mon impression. Elle me semblait seulement nécessaire. Il ne vivait que pour moi, et je serais mort depuis belle lurette sans lui. Nous étions deux entités interconnectées, n'existant que pour, et grâce à l'autre. Je n'avais pas besoin du monde extérieur, parce que je savais qu'il ne me comprendrait pas. J'avais simplement besoin de Guren. Parce que j'étais convaincu que si tout autour de moi s'écroulait, il resterait à mes côtés, m'épaulerait, et me relèverait. Encore et toujours. À jamais.

Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Hannes lors de cet interrogatoire. _« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de secret, ... À part peut-être le fait que nous nous connaissons parfaitement l'un l'autre »_. Leur relation me faisait penser à celle que j'entretenais avec Guren. Nous étions aussi disparates que la terre et le ciel, nous nous opposions autant que le feu et l'eau pouvaient le faire, et pourtant nous ne pouvions vivre l'un sans l'autre. On dit toujours que les opposés s'attirent, et de ce point de vue, j'étais plutôt bien lotis. Même s'il était vulgaire, froid et prônait que la violence était la solution à tous mes maux, Guren était mon tout. Ça avait toujours été le cas, et ça le sera toujours.

 _« Quelqu'un arrive. »_

Je me tournais vers la porte, patientant quelques instants, jusqu'au moment où une femme entra, hurlant aux gardes qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de babysitters pour parler à un adolescent. Je tiquais au terme employé. J'avais 19 ans, pas 15. Si elle se montrait aussi peu aimable durant notre entretien, je sentais que je n'aurais, en fait, aucun scrupule à la laisser seule avec Guren. J'avais compris que c'était à lui qu'on voulait parler. Et sincèrement, ce dernier était exécrable avec toute autre personne que moi. Alors oui, je m'étais auto-persuadé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'intervenir... Même si je savais pertinemment qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et que, de ce fait, il participerait à cet entretien, que je le veuille ou non. Mais de toute façon, maintenant que j'avais entendu cette femme me traiter d'adolescent, je me disais, qu'en fin de compte, elle l'aurait bien cherché. Et puis, elle pourrait toujours tenter quoi que ce soit il ne lui dirait rien de ce qu'elle voudrait entendre. Elle essayera d'avoir des informations : sur les meurtres, sur moi, sur Guren... En effet, s'ils décelaient bel et bien un trouble dissociatif de l'identité, alors je ne serais pas jugé responsable pour les homicides commis, et au lieu de m'envoyer dans une prison de haute sécurité, je serais enfermé dans un asile de fou. Je ne savais pas vraiment laquelle de ces deux possibilités me faisait le plus envie : plutôt que de choisir entre la peste et le choléra, j'aurais préféré qu'on me tire une balle en pleine tête. Ça m'aurait évité de me la creuser.

La femme claqua fortement la porte, laissant tomber par la même occasion de nombreuses feuilles volantes, qu'elle ramassa à la hâte, par la suite, en grognant. Elle était de taille moyenne, vêtue d'un tailleur marron standard (c'est-à-dire sans aucun attrait), de collants et d'une paire d'escarpins, portait des lunettes assez atypiques, elles ressemblaient à celles que les sportifs possédaient afin d'éviter de les faire tomber lors de leurs matchs (des lunettes que l'on pouvait attacher derrière le crâne) et elle arborait une haute queue de cheval, que l'on pouvait croire faite à la dernière minute au vu de tous les cheveux qui s'en échappaient. Se relevant, elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil installé face au mien, pillant net devant celui-ci.

« Pourquoi diable n'y a-t-il pas de table ?

— ... « Possible explosion de colère » _, formulais-je en mimant les guillemets avec mes doigts._

— C'est une plaisanterie ? ...»

Elle soupira grandement, sa main droite glissant jusqu'à son nez afin de remettre ses lunettes, sûrement un tic, car celles-ci n'avaient absolument pas bougé d'un iota depuis son arrivée, puis posa violemment ses papiers sur le fauteuil et repartie d'un pas décidé vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, gueulant vouloir une table illico presto. Je commençais à me demander si c'était réellement de moi qu'ils craignaient une « possible explosion de colère » ... Patientant encore quelques minutes, le temps qu'on nous amène une table, la psychiatre finit par s'asseoir, me faisant enfin face.

« Bonjour Eren ! Désolée d'avoir dû t'imposer tout ce petit... Remue-ménage. Je m'appelle Hanji Zoe, et je serais donc la psychiatre qui te suivra durant tout ton procès, et sûrement celle qui poursuivra le traitement avec toi, en fonction du jugement que rendront les jurés. Est-ce que je dois te faire un topo sur tout le processus par lequel on va passer, ou tu préfères sauter ces étapes, absolument barbantes, afin que l'on s'attaque directement à notre problème ? Hum ? »

Elle avait parlé d'une traite, oubliant presque de respirer, ses yeux pétillants d'une lueur assez effrayante durant tout son monologue... C'était décidé, elle me faisait carrément flipper. Cela faisait à peine dix secondes qu'elle s'était présentée, mais j'étais persuadé que cette femme n'était pas normale... Elle avait un je ne sais quoi de perturbant. Comme dans les films que l'on regarde, et où l'on voit des personnes que l'on pense tout à fait saines d'esprit et qui, en fait, sont des psychopathes en puissance... Et j'allais devoir rester en tête à tête avec elle pendant plusieurs heures, et ce plusieurs fois par semaine ? Plutôt me retrouver face à l'autre chien enragé de flic...

 _« Ah ! Ne dit-on pas que les cordonniers sont les plus mal chaussés ? »_

« Il y en a au moins un qui s'amuse, mais tu vois, tu ne me rassures absolument pas là _, marmonnais-je entre mes dents, alors que Guren continuait de rire aux éclats._

— Plaît-il ?

— ...Rien.

— Hum... Par quoi pouvons-nous commencer... Eh bien, pourquoi pas par le commencement _, poursuivit-elle en riant..._ _»_

Elle se faisait le jeu du question/réponse toute seule et à haute voix... Moi au moins, quelqu'un me répondait, mais qu'en était-il de cette femme ? Flippante, se trouvait en réalité, bien en dessous de tout ce que cette femme m'inspirait...

« Tout d'abord j'aimerais que tu me parles de toi ! Malgré les recherches effectuées par Hannes et Keith, impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit sur ton passé après la mort de tes parents, alors que tu n'étais âgé que de... De... De 5 ans. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce rapport de police datant d'août 2003.

— ... .

— Hum... Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne veux pas parler ? Ou alors tu as besoin de quelque chose ? De l'eau ? À manger ? Tu as faim, c'est ça ? Tu désires quelque chose en particulier ? Est-ce que tu es bien nourri en prison ? On te donne à manger, n'est-ce pas ?

— ... .

— Hum... Pas très loquace on dirait. Est-ce par ce que tu ne veux pas parler ? Ou par ce que Guren t'en empêche ? Qu'en est-il de lui ? Je pourrais bavarder un peu avec lui ? Il serait peut-être plus enclin à me répondre, non ?

— Je ne crois pas non, et personnellement je ne vous conseille pas de « bavarder » avec lui.

— Ouuuuh ! Enfin une réponse ! _, hurla-t-elle en m'attrapant les mains, alors que j'entendais Guren ricaner à ma réplique._ »

Je sursautais. Je m'étais redressé, tout mon corps s'arquant ostensiblement vers le dossier du fauteuil, essayant vainement de retirer mes mains de sa poigne. J'avais l'impression que ma peau me brûlait. Comme si de l'acide y avait été déversée. Elle m'avait complètement pris par surprise. Mon cœur battait bien trop fort. Il allait terminer sa course en dehors de ma cage thoracique s'il continuait à palpiter de cette manière. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle me saute dessus. Cette femme était imprévisible. Et ni Guren, ni moi n'aimions l'imprévu. Quelqu'un d'imprédictible était par définition dangereux. Cette femme n'avait la niaiserie et la courtoisie que d'apparence. Elle était nuisible. Pour nous deux. Je sentais Guren sur le point de bondir, prêt à inverser les rôles, mais je me devais de le calmer. Je voulais savoir où ce petit jeu allait nous mener. Il interviendrait plus tard.

Je retirais enfin mes mains, la fusillant du regard. Je détestais les contacts physiques, et j'étais désormais persuadé qu'elle s'en était doutée dès le départ. Son geste était délibéré. Elle me testait. Elle voulait quelque chose... Et je sentais qu'elle l'avait obtenu rien que par mon rejet.

Elle se redressa aussi, remontant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes sur son nez. Définitivement un tic. Son sourire se fit alors plus grand encore. Oui, elle était complètement tarée... Et sûrement beaucoup trop intelligente pour ma sécurité.

« Donc tu n'aimes pas les contacts physiques. C'est bon à noter. Est-ce que ce rejet est dû à un traumatisme de ton enfance ?

— Aller vous faire voir. »

 _« Espèce de putain de garce ! Elle veut du contact physique ? Elle va en avoir pour son pognon... »_

Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Jusqu'où allait-elle aller ? Comment fonctionnait-elle ? Que voulait-elle savoir ? C'était un jeu. Une partie de chasse, où celui qui abandonnait perdait. Guren était ma carte maîtresse. Qu'en était-il d'elle ?

« Et pourquoi cela ? J'ai raison ? Pourquoi te montrer d'un seul coup aussi violent ? Hum, oui je dois avoir raison. Que s'est-il donc passé pour que tu puisses être autant sur la défensive avec moi ?

— Vous m'avez sauté dessus. Vous êtes complètement dérangée. Vous êtes vraiment psychiatre ?

— Oui. Tu veux que je te montre une preuve ? Mon diplôme ? Ma carte de visite ? Non j'ai mieux ! Des photos de l'établissement où je travaille ! C'est une clinique absolument ravissante ! Elle a été construite il y a une vingtaine d'année, et le directeur actuel, Erwin Smith, est le fils du fondateur. Nous sommes deux psychiatres, moi-même, et Mr Dot Pixis, un vieil homme très gentil, quoi que légèrement penché sur le whisky _, ricana-t-elle._ Il y a aussi des aides-soignants. Ils sont adorables, même si l'un d'eux est vraiment terrifiant ! Tu sais, cette clinique est spécialisée dans l'accueil de jeunes atteints de problèmes psychologiques comme toi. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ! Tiens regarde-moi ça... _, me lança-t-elle en ouvrant sa pochette, en sortant des clichés couleurs._

— ... Je ne veux pas les voir. Et puis ça ne constitue en aucun cas une preuve... Et de toute façon vous ressemblez plus à l'un de vos soi-disant patients, plutôt qu'à une psychiatre... Je veux sortir. Je ne veux pas vous parler.

— ... Tu es vraiment cruel mon petit Eren ! _, pleurnicha-t-elle._ Et puis, de toute manière, tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est moi ou la prison !

— Eh bien je préfère...

— Eren _, dit-elle alors que son visage se figeait, ses yeux renvoyant tout le sérieux soudain de leur propriétaire._ Je suppose que tu le sais déjà, mais le trouble dissociatif de l'identité trouve son origine dans la petite enfance. Le patient atteint, aurait été exposé de façon répétée à des violences, des abus physiques, pour ne pas dire sexuels, qui le mène alors à ce qu'on appelle un « état dissociatif ». C'est une sorte « d'état second », de « planage » qui permet à l'enfant de se protéger et d'ainsi oublier l'événement traumatisant. Il va se créer une autre image, un autre « lui », qui lui permettra de ne pas affronter les horreurs qu'il peut subir, de les rejeter... De tout simplement ne pas les vivre. Dis-moi, Eren, quels sont _tes_ événements traumatisants ? »

J'étais paralysé, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. J'avais perdu toute mon assurance, si tant était que j'en avais eu une once durant cet entretien. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle se serve de ses connaissances sur mon trouble contre moi. Je m'étais pourtant préparé. Enfin, je l'avais cru. Mais ce n'étais pas le cas. Je n'étais pas prêt. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais été. J'avais cru pouvoir être fort. Pouvoir me protéger, sans Guren. Mais j'en étais incapable. Même maintenant, je ne pouvais rien faire seul. Même après tout ce temps. J'avais toujours besoin de lui. Il m'était essentiel. Il empêchait les mauvais souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Il chassait mes cauchemars. Il avait tout effacé… Les horreurs, les pleurs, les maux, la douleur, les cris, les bruits… Mes barrières cédaient. Des traîtresses salées me brûlaient les yeux. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler… Je secouais énergiquement la tête. Je ne voulais pas. _Jamais !_

J'avais perdu. Complètement. Mon corps ne cessait de trembler, je peinais à respirer, et je sentais les larmes humidifier mes joues. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de crise d'angoisse aussi puissante. Je happais l'air à grandes goulées, désespéré. J'avais besoin d'un point d'ancrage. De quelque chose. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de fort et je ne l'avais jamais été. Plutôt… Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de l'être. Guren l'était pour moi. Pour nous deux. Il était mon point d'ancrage, ma bouée de sauvetage, mon univers. Cependant, à cet instant précis, j'aurais aimé l'être, un tant soit peu…

La rage de mon alter-ego bouillonnait alors qu'il me chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes, me souhaitant bonne nuit, me laissant sombrer dans une obscurité reposante.

« Va te faire foutre putain de binoclarde de merde _, grogna-t-il en essuyant les larmes du jeune de son visage._

— ...Guren je suppose ?

— ... .

— Hum je dois te dire que votre cas est l'un des plus étrange qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Depuis tout à l'heure, alors que je parlais avec Eren, celui-ci avait des yeux d'un vert inqualifiable, comme un océan de verdure dans lequel on plongerait sans avoir peur de se noyer. Pourtant... Toi, Guren, as les yeux bleus. Ils sont tout aussi magnifiques d'ailleurs, quoi que la lueur meurtrière qui s'en dégage est quelque peu dérangeante.

— Alors ferme ta gueule, et peut-être que je pourrais arrêter de vouloir t'arracher la tête.

— Vraiment ?

— Non.

— Tututu... Tu sais qu'on avancera à rien comme ça ?

— Rien à branler.

— Dis-toi que mon travail est avant de vous aider toi, et Eren.

— Eh bien, tu fais mal ton boulot.

— Je dois dire que vous ne m'y aider pas non plus.

— Comme je l'ai déjà dit...Rien. À. Branler.

— Oh je connais quelqu'un avec tu t'entendrais très bien en matière d'insulte mon grand. Quoi qu'il en ait une collection assez impressionnante. C'est l'aide-soignant terrifiant dont je parlais tout à l'heure !

— On aura qu'à faire un concours.

— Hum... Tu ne me diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

— T'es moins conne, que tu ne le laisses paraître, en fait.

— Merci du compliment ! Mais tu sais, si tu ne m'aides pas, Eren va vraiment finir en prison... Et vu son joli minois... Je ne suis pas sure qu'il s'en sorte sans « casse » ...

— J'les buterais.

— Non, tu n'en auras pas les moyens.

— Tu veux parier ? _, menaça-t-il sa voix chutant de quelques octaves._

— Tu pourras peut-être te débarrasser de certains, mais pas de tous... Et puis, penses-tu réellement que tu aideras Eren comme ça ?

— ... .

— Eren a besoin d'être aidé, Guren. Et pas d'aller en prison, pour des meurtres qu'il n'a pas commis. Ou du moins pas directement.

— J'les ai butés, point barre. T'as rien à savoir de plus.

— Oh si j'ai besoin de plus ! Comment être sûre que tu n'es pas en réalité Eren, faisant semblant de se faire passer pour une personne atteinte d'un trouble dissociatif d'identité ? La couleur de tes yeux qui change ne prouve rien, après tout certaines personnes voient leurs pupilles abritées de nombreuses teintes et celles-ci peuvent pré-dominer durant quelques instants en fonction d'une humeur, d'une émotion, d'un sentiment... J'ai besoin de savoir comment tout cela est arrivé Guren.

— T'es une putain de psychiatre. Tu sais reconnaître un trouble comme le nôtre. Et tu sais qu'il est réel. Pas besoin de plus.

— Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à croire cela ?

— ... Tout à l'heure tu ressemblais à une tarée, comme s'il te manquait une putain de case, mais maintenant tes yeux brillent, comme un putain de morveux face à son nouveau cadeau : _nous_. Tu peux toujours essayer de nous baratiner, de nous faire croire à ton petit jeu de psychiatre timbrée, mais les faits sont là. Tu sais.

— ... Monsieur Shadys ! Je crois que l'entretien est terminé. Vous pouvez ramener Monsieur Jäger à sa cellule _, lâcha-t-elle un sourire sur les lèvres._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ~ Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Jane ~


	4. The Clinic Rose

Bonjour à tous ! Alors, alors voici le troisième chapitre ! Il prêt depuis un petit moment déjà, mais j'avoue que j'essaye de garder une certaine avance au niveau de mes chapitres, car me connaissant, le syndrome de la page blanche n'est jamais loin, donc au moins d'avoir des chapitres d'avance me permet tout de même de me motiver à continuer ah, ah !

Bref trêve de bavardages, réponse aux reviews :

* * *

Nyu : Je suis contente que celui -ci t'ais plus ! Voici donc la suite ! Mince on me fout la pression avec cette fameuse rencontre, du coup j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas foiré ah, ah !

Twinkle Star : C'est exactement ça ! C'est ce que j'essaye de rendre au travers de cette relation. Pour Eren, Guren est le grand-frère qu'il n'a jamais eu, et pour ce dernier, Eren est la seule personne qui compte. Maintenant va savoir, quel événement traumatisant il a vécu ? J'attends de voir ce que vous en penserez ah, ah ! Je garderais le suspense là-dessus pendant un petit moment ! Pour moi une Hanji tarée, ce n'est pas une Hanji, donc même si celle-ci est psychologue, elle restera plus folle à liée que ces propres patients ! Ah, ah voici donc le fameux aide-soignant grincheux, en espérant que celui-ci ne décevra pas !

* * *

« Les expériences douloureuses de notre passé

contribuent à forger ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. »

William Glasser

* * *

« Donc, malgré toutes les recherches que tu as pu faire, nous n'avons aucune information supplémentaire sur le passé d'Eren ?

— Aucune. Pas de famille, aucune adresse, pas une personne le connaissant. Rien, nada, niet ! _, lança Hanji en s'affalant sur le canapé de cuir blanc._ Je ne sais plus quoi faire... La seule chose dont je suis persuadée, c'est que son trouble est réel, et que celui-ci est la conséquence d'un traumatisme passé. Peu importe ce que j'ai pu dire durant les entretiens, les changements physiques qui s'opèrent chez lui en sont la preuve. Même si ce que j'ai pu leur dire, sur le fait que certaines personnes « normales » voient la couleur de leurs yeux changer en fonction d'une humeur ou d'une émotion, est vrai, chez eux cette modification oculaire est due au basculement d'une personnalité à l'autre. C'est fantastique ! J'avais entendu parler de ces cas spécifiques de dédoublement de personnalités, où celles-ci peuvent interagir avec l'extérieur en même temps, sans pour autant que celles-ci ne se rendent compte de la présence de l'autre, ou alors du fait que certaines voient leur capacité démultipliées... Guren et Eren font partis de ces cas spécifiques ! Pourtant, sans connaître les raisons qui ont poussé Eren a « créé » Guren, je ne pourrais rien faire pour les aider. Et peu importe la méthode utilisée lors de nos entrevues, impossible de leur tirer les vers du nez. Ils sont aussi muets que des carpes. S'en est désolant !

— Ce qui ne nous laisse plus qu'un seul moyen d'en connaître plus sur ces deux-là.

— Hum... Et d'une certaine façon cela me rend beaucoup plus heureuse que je ne devrais l'être ! Nous allons avoir deux nouveaux pensionnaires, _s'esclaffa-t-elle en claquant ses mains. »_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je laissai tomber mon sac à mes pieds, de la boue giclant sur mon pantalon au passage, et autorisai mon regard à courir sur l'immense portail en fer forgé qui se dressait devant moi. Il devait bien mesurer quatre mètres de haut, pour dix de longueur, le reste de la propriété étant circonscrite à l'aide d'un mur de pierre blanc. Tout en lui, inspirait le respect mais aussi la magnificence. Il avait un quelque chose de puissant, d'imposant. Celui qui l'avait désiré, devait être un amoureux sincère de l'architecture ancienne – surtout lorsque l'on s'arrêtait sur chaque fragment, chaque morceau, chaque ornement de ce monstre de métal – ... Et un sacré égocentrique au vu de l'objet.

Cependant, malgré le grandiose qui s'en dégageait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise face à ce mur de fer. Peut-être était-ce dû au visage de cette femme, façonné à même le métal. Pourtant les détails étaient saisissants : portant les cheveux longs, que l'artiste avaient rabattu vers l'arrière, elle arborait une espèce de couronne assez spéciale, qui ressemblait plus à un trident. Son visage était légèrement relevé, sa posture reflétant la noblesse que laissait transparaître les marques apposées par le maître d'œuvre, ses yeux fixant l'immensité s'étendant à l'infini au-dessus d'elle. Elle suscitait la déférence. Seulement, elle semblait si triste. Désirait-elle aussi la liberté ? Représentait-elle le dernier rempart à mon indépendance ? Attendait-elle quelque chose ? Quelqu'un ? J'aurais aimé connaître son ressenti, ses pensées ? Que pouvait-il bien se passer en son for intérieur ? Que…

 _« On s'en branle. Tu vas devoir rester dehors encore longtemps ? Il va bientôt pleuvoir. Ces espèces d'enculés ont intérêt à venir te chercher fissa, sinon je vais sincèrement finir par défoncer ce putain de portail de mes deux... »_

Je soufflai. Guren n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on pouvait qualifier de patiente... Loin de là. Il détestait attendre. De ce fait, il exécrait le fait d'être en retard. Logique. Je ne voulais pas dire par là que j'adorais attendre, c'était juste que je ne m'arrêtais pas à ce genre de détail. J'essayais toujours de voir le bon côté des choses, du moins dans certaines situations. Non, en fait, j'aurais plutôt tendance à dire que tant que cet énergumène resterait à mes côtés, il y aura toujours un bon côté à toutes situations. Après tout, cela voulait dire que je n'attendais pas seul. Je crois que ce qui emmerde les gens qui guettent leurs semblables dans l'espoir de voir ceux-ci arriver, c'est le fait de poireauter seuls. S'ils avaient quelqu'un avec qui papoter, ils ne verraient même pas le temps passer. Pour Guren, c'était juste qu'il n'aimait pas grand-chose. Et qu'il fallait bien qu'il grogne, vu qu'il ne savait faire que ça !

 _« Je t'emmerde Jäger ! Si c'est comme ça attend tout seul morveux ! »_

Gamin ! Monsieur partait bouder maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Un serial killer qui boude dans son coin comme un enfant. J'aurais tout vu. C'était à la fois pathétique et attendrissant…

Alors que je levai de nouveau mes yeux vers le portail, dans le but de le détailler de nouveau (en paix cette fois) ce dernier s'ouvrit sur un homme, – vraiment – petit, aux cheveux de jais et à l'air je-m'en-foutiste, quoique légèrement – pour ne pas dire complètement – antipathique. Il s'avança d'un pas souple, comme si la boue accumulée sous ses pieds à cause des dernières averses, ne représentait rien... Je le détestais déjà. Moi, j'avais failli m'éclater la figure sur le sol trois fois : la première en sortant du véhicule blindé de la police, la deuxième en attrapant mon sac pour le jeter sur mes épaules, mouvement qui m'avait fait déraper, et la troisième alors que je marchais d'un pas prudent vers le monstre de métal. C'était toujours quand on se montrait un tantinet plus précautionneux que nous le sommes en temps normal, qu'il nous arrivait le plus de crasses... Comme avec le verglas. Le verglas… Le pire truc inventé par notre planète après les moustiques ! Un jour, alors que j'évitais une plaque, j'ai malencontreusement posé le pied sur de la neige verglacée... Résultat : le cul par terre, mouillé bien entendu, une douleur cuisante toute la journée qui avait suivi, un bleu durant plus de deux semaines, et la honte de ma vie car bien entendu je n'avais pas été seul... Et puis, même si je l'avais été, vu le fou rire que s'était tapé mon imbécile de colocataire corporel, le résultat aurait été le même ! Mais je m'égarais...

L'homme, à l'air encore moins aimable vu de près, se planta devant moi, laissa son regard courir sur ma personne, soupesant sûrement la marchandise, puis remarqua mon sac.

« C'est tout ce que t'as ?

— Oui.

— … Suis-moi. »

Et sinon la politesse, il connaissait ? Je sentais déjà que je n'allais – ô combien – pas m'entendre avec cet homme. Cependant, je n'avais pas envie de faire une scène dès mon premier jour, alors j'attrapai mon bagage et avec moins d'aisance que lui, traçai mon chemin dans la boue jusqu'à l'entrée de la clinique…Qui était bien plus moderne que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu en voyant le portail. Pour peu, j'aurais pensé voir un grand manoir, sombre, légèrement flippant, avec de gros barreaux aux fenêtres et des cadenas à toutes les portes. Cliché. En même temps, il était vrai que l'entrée, plus que pompeuse et un tantinet vieillotte, n'engageait aucunement mon point de vue… Elle l'avait carrément faussé. Eh bien, en conséquence de tout ça, je ne savais pas si j'étais déçu, rassuré, ou peut-être un peu des deux.

Je montai les marches une à une, le nez en l'air, mes yeux serpentant sur les murs constitués de pierres par-ci, de ciments par-là. Sûrement des espaces rajoutés. Peut-être qu'ils manquaient de place. Hanji m'avait expliqué, au cours de nos entretiens, que cette clinique – je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi elle s'efforçait à ne pas la nommer tout simplement « asile » … Appelons un chat, un chat… – avait été spécialement créée dans le but d'accueillir des jeunes atteins de troubles psychologiques sévères. D'après ce que j'avais compris, il y avait une vingtaine d'adolescents coincés là-dedans, une dizaine d'aides-soignants et j'allais maintenant devoir les côtoyer 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, 365 jours par an… Je me demandai si j'avais le droit à des vacances ? … Même pas pour bonne conduite ?

L'édifice était immense. Le bâtiment principal, rond et s'élevant sur deux étages plus le rez-de-chaussée, s'étalait sur une majeure partie de la surface que j'avais pu entrevoir en marchant jusqu'à l'entrée. Deux, voire trois dépendances, aux murs d'un blanc éclatant, se juxtaposaient à celui-ci. Le toit avait été retiré – il restait encore des marques noircies de son passage –, de sorte que, le haut de la bâtisse était, lui aussi, fait de ciment et arrondi. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais apercevoir de nombreuses fenêtres, ainsi que, sur ma droite, une gigantesque baie vitrée qui s'accaparait une part entière du rez-de-chaussée de la construction. J'étais assez époustouflé. Et même si Guren ne pipait mot, je senti qu'il était, tout comme moi, abasourdi par la modernité et la grandeur de notre nouveau « chez nous ». Il n'avait pas arrêté de me bassiner, et ce sur les 100 km qui séparaient cet endroit de la prison Maria, sur le fait que le lieu où nous allions nous retrouver serait aussi glauque et vieillot que ce à quoi tout le monde pensait lorsque l'on s'imaginait un asile de fou, paumé au milieu de nulle part. Ça t'embouche un coin, n'est-ce pas monsieur le serial killer !

 _« Tch ! Va te faire enculer Eren ! »_

J'éclatai de rire. Merde ! J'en avais marre de me contenir depuis tout ce temps. C'était frustrant de faire comme si j'étais comme tout le monde, car ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais différent. Et c'était cette différence qui m'avait aidé à survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Rire avec Guren m'avait manqué, et c'était parfaitement réciproque, je le senti. Maintenant que j'étais dans une maison de fou, j'avais le droit d'agir comme tel, non ?

Je tournai la tête et fixai les deux portes en bois massif qui semblaient n'attendre que moi afin de m'engloutir dans un univers digne d'Alice au pays des merveilles, ignorant royalement l'homme qui avait levé un sourcil devant mon hilarité soudaine. Moi qui avait toujours clamé haut et fort que rien ne pourrait m'emprisonner, je rentrais de mon propre chef dans ce qui s'apparentait à une somptueuse cage en or massif. Sympa sur le dépliant, mais cela restait tout de même une prison. L'adaptation allait être rude. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si l'on m'avait laissé le choix.

L'homme s'essuya énergiquement les pieds sur l'épais paillasson et retira sa veste avec rapidité et précision, pour éviter de mettre de l'eau partout devinais-je, la déposant sur un porte-manteau blanc, sous lequel avait été disposées plusieurs serpillières. Hanji m'avait prévenu que la « propreté » était de mise dans cet établissement, mais j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle avait minimisé le terme pour ne pas m'effrayer plus que je ne le fusse déjà. Je m'avançai avec précaution, m'arrêtant net sur le paillasson, l'homme me fixant sévèrement à l'aide de ses deux lagons d'acier. Je ne les avais pas vraiment remarqués jusqu'à présent (le fait qu'il ait été de dos une bonne partie du temps que avions passé ensemble ayant pas mal aidé), mais ses yeux étaient incroyablement déstabilisants… Deux gouffres orageux où une tempête semblait constamment faire rage. Je frissonnai. Il me mettait mal à l'aise. Ses deux billes de métal semblaient pouvoir lire en moi, et je détestais cette sensation… Il me dévisagea pendant ce qui me sembla de très, très longues minutes pour finalement me grogner dessus.

« Bouge pas de là. Je reviens. Et garde ton sac en l'air. Si je vois ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'eau sur le sol, j'te fais bouffer le carrelage, c'est clair ? »

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse, disparaissant dans un couloir un peu plus loin, sur la gauche. Guren était tendu. Je le senti. Il haïssait ce mec. Pas qu'il aime grand monde en général, mais ce type figurait d'ores et déjà sur sa liste noire. Je devais absolument l'éviter.

En tout cas, j'avais comme l'intuition que ce petit homme était l'aide-soignant dont Hanji n'avait de cesse de parler. « Levi n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère Eren ! Il est colérique, vulgaire, limite violent, maniaque et… Est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné qu'il était d'une grossièreté sans nom ? … » qu'elle avait dit… Ça ne donnait pas vraiment envie d'approfondir un quelconque échange.

En attendant M. Ronchon, je décidai de me focaliser sur mon tout nouvel environnement. Le hall était rond – c'était une manie chez eux –, coloré de teintes que je ne pensais pas trouver dans ce genre d'établissement : du rouge, du jaune, de l'orange, des tons crémeux, du vert, du bleu : une aquarelle savamment organisée, dispensant une atmosphère que je pourrais facilement qualifier d'agréable, presque réconfortante.

Je secouai la tête et poursuivi mon observation levant le nez vers la coupole. Le toit étant arrondit, je m'étais douté qu'il y en aurait une, mais les peintures que j'y vis, elles, me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. D'un seul coup, cette bâtisse ne paraissait plus aussi agréable qu'elle ne l'était au premier abord. Des monstres… Voilà ce qu'on pouvait voir sur cette coupole. Des créatures ressemblant à des êtres humains, dévorant mes pairs. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce putain de cirque ? C'était glauque ! Et ils comptaient soigner des gens ici ?

Des bruits de pas me firent redescendre sur terre. L'aide-soignant était revenu. Il portait plusieurs serviettes, et une paire de chaussures en toile. Il me toisa un moment, puis me tendis tout son bazar, le tout sans un mot. Je le fixai, puis baissai mes yeux vers mon sac mouillé et couvert de boue. J'attrapai une serviette, la dépliai, puis la déposai par terre, avant d'y laisser choir mon sac. J'entendis l'homme claquer sa langue, mais il se mura dans le silence. La deuxième serviette me permis de nettoyer mes chaussures avant d'enfiler celles que me tendait M. Ronchon.

« C'est quoi ? _, demandai-je en désignant d'un geste du menton les peintures de la coupole, finissant de lasser la pompe de droite._

— … Les églises ont leurs gargouilles, on a bien le droit d'avoir nos Titans, non ?

— Titans hein ? _, murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour lui._

— Tss… Oui Titans. Des monstres bouffeurs d'hommes. Bref magne ton cul gamin, Erwin veut te voir.

— Ça te trouerait le cul d'être aimable le nain ? »

Et voilà… Moi qui ne voulait pas faire de scène… Je détestais quand Guren faisait ça. Intervenir, sans mon aval. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il le faisait bien trop souvent à mon goût.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, jamais je n'avais eu le moindre contrôle sur Guren. Il réussissait toujours à se manifester quand bon lui semblait. Et ce même si j'étais conscient. Malgré les nombreuses recherches que j'avais pu effectuer sur ce trouble, je n'avais jamais trouvé de témoignages exposant le fait que deux entités différentes pouvaient rester « éveillées » en même temps et en être parfaitement conscientes. En général, l'une des personnalités prends le dessus pendant que l'autre plonge dans une espèce de phase de sommeil. C'était comme ça, avant. Ou, tout du moins, c'était le cas pour moi, et seulement parce que Guren le voulait. Lui, était toujours plus ou moins conscient, sur le qui-vive, dans l'attente de quelque chose. Il était seul juge aux commandes. Puis lorsque j'ai eu 15 ans... Je ne planais presque plus... Les phases de sommeil se faisaient plus rares... Nous pouvions communiquer, en dehors de ce monde intérieur que je m'étais créé. Nous étions reliés, unis pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

« Répète un peu pour voir morveux ? _, gronda l'homme d'une voix menaçante._

— Désolé _, déglutis-je,_ Guren a tendance à se croire tout permis.

— … Dépêche. »

Je me relevai rapidement, attrapai mon sac « propre » – disons surtout qu'il ne dégoulinait plus partout – et le suivi sans un mot de plus. Il marchait vite, zigzaguant dans un dédale de couloirs, jetant simplement, de temps en temps, quelques coups d'œil derrière lui pour voir si je suivais toujours. Après plusieurs minutes de marche intensive, il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois ancien qui contrastait fortement avec la modernité des lieux qui l'entouraient. Il frappa une fois et entra sans attendre une quelconque invitation. J'avançai à sa suite d'un pas plus hésitant.

Le bureau était immense. Le genre de pièce que l'on trouve plus généralement chez de grands politiciens ou des gens hauts placés, avec des fonctions importantes. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'à présent, la salle était rectangulaire, et les murs recouverts de bibliothèques. Depuis le début de ma « visite » j'avais pu remarquer que la clinique était vierge de toutes fioritures, à part bien entendu la coupole. Aucun tableau, aucune photo, pas de graffitis… Certes les tons restaient chauds et agréables mais il n'y avait aucune touche que l'on pourrait qualifier de « personnelle ». Par contraste, ici, se reflétaient les goûts, les envies, les sentiments d'un seul et même être. Il s'en dégageait un quelque chose de solennel, une aura de puissance. Malgré le fait qu'il y ait peu de meubles, l'espace était savamment utilisé : un bureau énorme, lui aussi en bois massif, et vernis, ainsi que trois fauteuils dans lesquels je rêvais d'aller m'asseoir (je n'en pouvais plus des chaises inconfortables de la prison ou du sol de ma cellule), avaient été disposés devant une baie vitrée gigantesque. Lorsque le soleil était à son paroxysme, la pièce devait totalement baignée dans la lumière… Et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, il y régnait une sensation de simplicité. Ce qui était assez paradoxale lorsque l'on s'arrêtait à la valeur du mobilier…

« Ravi de te rencontrer Eren. Je suis Erwin Smith, directeur de la clinique Rose. »

L'homme qui venait de parler se trouvait dos à moi, le regard braqué sur la baie vitrée, ou plutôt sur le paysage s'étendant au-delà de celle-ci. Il était grand. Il devait presque faire la même taille que Guren. Et lui aussi était blond, même si les siens étaient disciplinés dans une coupe impeccable… Il se retourna après quelques instants, et je m'aperçus que ses yeux étaient, comme ceux de mon partenaire, d'un bleu profond… Pas que cela me surpris, je m'en étais douté au vu de la couleur de ses cheveux, mais sa ressemblance avec mon autre moi était légèrement troublante.

 _« Tch ! J'suis plus beau. »_

Un sourire fendit mes lèvres, alors que je me retenais de rire à cette réflexion. Je n'étais aucunement objectif lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, alors oui, je le trouvais bien plus beau, même si l'homme face à moi respirait le charisme, et avait un charme certain.

« Pourrais-je connaître la raison de ce sourire ?

— … Enchanté _, répondis-je alors que je m'asseyais dans l'un des deux fauteuils placés devant le bureau._ »

L'aide-soignant derrière moi claqua sa langue, mais ne bougea pas, alors que le directeur lui, pris place dans le fauteuil à côté du mien, au lieu de celui derrière le bureau, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Je m'enfonçai encore plus dans le siège, donnant l'impression que j'allais fusionner avec.

« Hanji m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très bavard. Donc je suppose que je vais simplement te souhaiter la bienvenue et t'expliquer un peu comment nous fonctionnons dans cet établissement.

— … _, je hochais la tête._

— Bien. La clinique Rose a été construite il y a 26 ans par mon père et ce dans le seul but d'aider des jeunes dans ton cas : des adolescents atteints de troubles psychologiques sévères. Avec toi, nous avons aujourd'hui 20 patients. Tu les croiseras bien assez tôt _, déclara-t-il en montrant l'homme qui se tenait derrière moi alors que je tournais légèrement la tête vers ce dernier._ Je crois qu'Hanji t'a un peu expliqué les règles de notre clinique. Je ne vais pas m'épancher dessus, Levi t'en fera un topo plus tard, mais je veux juste te rappeler le système que nous mettons en œuvre afin de suivre nos patients. Tu auras trois séances obligatoires par semaine avec Hanji. Tu pourras bien entendu demander des entretiens de ton propre chef, et cette dernière pourra en faire de même, si cela lui semble nécessaire. L'emploi du temps d'Hanji se trouve déjà dans ta chambre, ainsi, tu pourras savoir lorsque cette dernière est libre. Nous préconisons, plus que le traitement, bien que celui-ci soit obligatoire, des thérapies de groupe. Celles-ci sont un très bon moyen de renforcer les liens entre nos patients, et démontre un résultat constant dans leur lutte contre leur trouble. Tu y participeras bien entendu _, poursuivit-il avec un sourire, alors qu'il voyait sûrement sur mon visage mon mécontentement quant à cette révélation._ La dernière chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que chaque patient est constamment suivi par plusieurs aides-soignants Ils lui sont attribués d'une certaine manière. Nous en avons douze : Mike Zaccharius, Petra Ral, Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, Oluo Bozad, Moblit Berner, Nanaba Mut, Ruka et Nhuka Walker, Furlan Church, Isabel Magnolia, et bien sûr Levi Ackermann. Je suis certain que tu l'auras compris, mais je tiens à te l'annoncer de vive voix... Levi sera ton « Gardien ». C'est ainsi que nous appelons les référents de nos patients. Quatre de ces aides-soignants sont des Gardiens : Levi comme je viens de te l'annoncer, Mike, Eld et Ruka. Ils sont entourés, de façon permanente, par deux autres aides-soignants. Levi t'expliquera son rôle de lui-même. Et je pense ainsi, en avoir terminé avec les informations importantes. Aurais-tu des questions ?

— … _, je secouais la tête, dépité par toutes ces informations._

— Bien dans ce cas, je pense que plus rien ne te retiens ici. Je vous souhaite, à tous les deux, de nouveau la bienvenue ici _, lança-t-il clôturant de ce fait la discussion._

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Toutes les chambres se trouvent au premier étage. La tienne, c'est le numéro 19. Y'a intérêt à ce qu'elle reste propre, morveux. Si tu pensais avoir une bonniche tu peux te le carrer au cul. Et justement, ton cul tu te le bougeras tout seul, et crois moi je te le botterais sans soucis, si jamais l'envie me prenait. Des vêtements propres sont rangés dans ton armoire. Vous faites vos propres lessives. Les salles communes sont au rez-de-chaussée, je te les montrerais plus tard. Sache qu'elles aussi, doivent rester propres. Vous prenez, vous rangez, point barre. Et si je vois une seule putain de merde traîner, je vous ferai, toi et les autres merdeux, récurer la pièce de fond en comble avec une brosse à dent, c'est clair ? Le petit-déjeuner est à 8h30, le déjeuner à 12h30, le dîner à 19h30, loupe un des trois et tu te démerdes pour bouffer. Le deuxième étage, vous est interdit, sauf lors de vos séances, donc, à moins que tu sois dépourvu d'un quelconque instinct de survie, je ne veux absolument pas y voir ta gueule ? On s'est compris ? _, lança-t-il, sa voix pleine de menaces sous-jacentes._ »

Il me faisait carrément flipper. Et le terme était bien faible… Pourtant, cela ne faisait qu'une petite heure en tout et pour tout depuis notre « rencontre ». Je ne savais pas ce que l'avenir me réservait, mais je sentais que celui-ci ne serait pas tout rose avec ce Levi dans les parages.

Après que celui-ci m'est passé en revue chacune des règles édictées par feu Monsieur Smith senior (et bordel même une base militaire ne possédait pas un règlement intérieur digne des dix commandements), un silence pesant régna jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à « mon palace » dixit le nabot. Guren allait se faire un malin plaisir à emmerder cet homme…

« Ma chambre ». C'était étrange de ce dire que cette pièce « m'appartenait ». Je n'avais jamais vraiment rien eu à moi. Tout ce que je possédais, (c'est-à-dire un mp3, un carnet à dessin, des crayons, et quelques vêtements), je les avais volés. Pourtant, de savoir que j'allais vraiment occuper ce petit bout d'espace, que je devrais le garder propre, que je pourrais l'arranger comme bon me semble, que je pourrais tout simplement y vivre… Ce simple fait, réveillait en moi une émotion que j'avais cru disparue depuis bien longtemps…

Levi me fit signe du menton, et d'un pas mal assuré je m'y avançai. Elle était plus grande que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Le mobilier était neuf, propre et avait l'air confortable. J'expirai lentement. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je retenais ma respiration depuis quelques secondes déjà. L'ombre d'un sourire effleura mes lèvres.

« Merci _, murmurai-je, mais je savais que Levi m'avait entendu, même s'il fit semblant de rien, chose que j'appréciai._ »

Peut-être que, finalement, cette prison allait se montrer plus agréable que je ne le pensai…

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à vos attentes ah, ah ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

\- Cette fameuse rencontre avec Levi ?

\- La clinique ?

\- Erwin ?

Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?

Sur ce Jane ~


	5. First Meeting With Insanity

Salut tout le monde !

En premier lieu, toutes mes excuses pour l'absence prolongée ! Cours, stage, examens, en somme mierda ! Bref, nous ne sommes pas là, pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci n'est pas très long, et même si je l'avais écris, il y a déjà plusieurs semaines, je voulais avancer dans mon histoire avant de le poster, ce qui est chose faite !

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires, et pour suivre cette fiction ! Sincèrement c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir un petit message sur la boite mail explicitant le fait de recevoir un commentaire ou de simplement voir que quelqu'un me suit moi et/ou ma fiction. Merci beaucoup !

En deuxième lieu réponse aux commentaires :

 **Twinkle star** : Merci pour ce commentaire que tu as posté, et ce, contre vents et marrées ah,ah ! Dans cette fiction, Erwin désire sincèrement le meilleur pour ses patients : habitation, soins etc... Et ça va continuer ah, ah parce que tu n'as pas tout vu ! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement qu'un Levi absolument détestable et grognon ! ça aurait casser le mythe même du personnage ! Merci, ça me touche ! La relation qu'entretiennent Guren et Eren, est vraiment importante pour moi, donc si celle-ci te plaît je suis comblée ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Il va y avoir un peu plus d'action ah, ah !

NB : Désolée s'il y a des fautes, j'ai fait au mieux pour me corriger...

* * *

 **Disclaimer : La _plupart_ des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 _« Une question parfois me laisse perplexe :_

 _est-ce moi, ou les autres qui sont fous ? »_

 _Albert Einstein_

* * *

« Salut ! »

Je me crispai. Le crayon, qui, il y a quelques secondes, virevoltait légèrement au-dessus de ma feuille, dérapa brutalement sur celle-ci, laissant derrière lui une épaisse traînée noire. Je grognai de frustration. Je l'avais presque terminé…

Je relevai le nez de mon croquis, _légèrement_ remonté contre l'idiot m'ayant surpris dans mon travail, et plongeai directement, et sans le vouloir, dans un océan de chocolat : chaud, onctueux et d'une agréable douceur. Le genre de boisson que l'on déguste posé tranquillement sur son canapé, un plaid sur les épaules, devant la télé ou la cheminée. J'aimais faire dans le cliché. Sûrement parce que les choses qui semblaient si « banales » pour certains, m'apparaissaient comme inaccessibles.

On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de notre âme. Tout simplement parce que c'est par leur biais, que toute la panoplie émotionnelle d'un être humain se met en place. Nos yeux, tout comme nos gestes, ont tendance à nous trahir et peuvent exprimer bien plus que de simples mots. Si nos yeux sont le miroir de notre âme, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils sont, en général, la partie la plus sincère de notre visage. Il est plus difficile de contrôler ses yeux que sa bouche… Mais, si tout cela est réel, si notre regard reflète réellement ce que nous sommes, alors ce garçon devait être un ange...

« Je m'appelle Marco ! Tu es Eren, n'est-ce pas ? Ravi de pouvoir enfin te parler. Hanji a dit que nous devions te laisser un peu d'intimité parce que tu devais d'abord trouver tes repères. Comment tu trouves la clinique ? Est-ce que ça te plaît d'être ici? C'est Levi ton Gardien n'est-ce pas ? À ce qu'il paraît il est vraiment effrayant ! Moi mon Gardien c'est Eld. Comme Jean ! Jean est super gentil d'ailleurs ! Je suis persuadé que vous allez bien vous entendre. C'est quoi ton problème à toi ? … »

 _« Il se la ferme jamais ? Il est casse-burnes..._ _Putain, j_ _'vais le buter…_ »

J'avais jusqu'à présent réussi à éviter ce genre de situation. En marchandant avec Hanji, il m'avait été facile de demander un peu de temps pour moi et pour Guren, afin que nous puissions prendre nos marques... Et j'aurais aimé que cette « intimité » dure un peu plus longtemps... « Pour toujours » c'était trop demandé ? Bordel ! Je ne pensais pas que le retour à la réalité serait aussi fracassant. Non pas que ce garçon soit méchant, loin de là. J'avais parfaitement saisi que ce « Marco » essayait, en me faisant la conversation, de paraître amical, et de ce fait, de me mettre à l'aise. Or, le détail qui pouvait fâcher, était que je ne supportais pas la proximité d'autres personnes. J'aimais mon espace personnel. Et ce garçon, l'avait clairement envahit.

Marco continuait de parler. Déblatérant question sur question, blablatant sans cesse à propos d'un certain Jean, respirant à peine entre chaque nouvelle phrase. Il rayonnait, ses yeux pétillaient, et son sourire était éblouissant. Il respirait la sincérité et le bonheur... Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'avais envie de faire ami-ami avec lui. Je l'avais dit à Hanji… Je ne voulais pas de contact avec les autres. Et elle savait parfaitement que j'étais haptophobe1... Mais il fallait bien que je sorte… J'avais essayé de rester dans ma chambre, mais Levi m'avait tiré jusqu'à la salle commune par la peau des fesses, me grognant dessus comme un homme de Cro-Magnon. On aurait pu penser qu'il faisait ça par charité, qu'il se souciait de mon bien-être, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas me surveiller si j'étais dans ma chambre : _«_ _j'ai pas encore le don d'ubiquité merdeux, donc tu va me faire le putain de plaisir de ramener ton petit cul dans la salle commune. »._

L'haptophobie, comme n'importe quelle phobie, ne se contrôle pas... Fait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, sauf lorsque l'on possède une deuxième personnalité avec un léger problème pour gérer ses sautes d'humeur. J'avais réussi à faire des efforts avec Hanji lors de nos séances ou même pendant les quelques entretiens que j'avais eu avec Hannes... Il y avait aussi eu les diverses convocations au tribunal... Mais à chaque fois une certaine distance avait été imposée entre les autres et moi, ce qui m'avait plus ou moins permis de faire bonne figure, et, bien entendu ce sentiment de me trouver en sécurité, aussi fugace fut-il, avait aidé Guren à se maîtriser et d'ainsi éviter une situation quelque peu dramatique... Je n'aurais pas apprécié de me retrouver avec la mort d'Hannes sur la conscience... Mais j'aurais pu faire avec les autres.

Cependant, à cet instant, ici et maintenant, rien ne pouvait me protéger.

J'avais les mains moites. Le crayon que je tenais me semblait soudainement doté d'une face adhésive, tellement celui-ci me collait à la peau. Dans quelques instants j'aurais du mal à respirer, la tête allait me tourner, et je commencerais à voir trouble... Puis l'air se fera de plus en plus rare, ma gorge allait me brûler, la bile finira par remonter, mon cœur menacera de cesser de battre, pour repartir dans une course folle qui terminera de m'achever. Ce fut donc avec une boule au ventre que je ramassais mes quelques affaires étalées sur la table et que je me levais brusquement, la chaise risquant une collision avec le sol. Mon palpitant ne cessait de s'affoler, et mon instinct me hurlait littéralement à l'oreille de fuir le plus loin possible de ce garçon, de retrouver un semblant de sécurité avant que Guren ne prenne le dessus. Je me reculais prudemment, sachant parfaitement que tout le remue-ménage que je venais de provoquer, avait fait de moi le centre de l'attention de chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce : à savoir une douzaine de patients et six aides-soignants... La crise d'angoisse était imminente et il était hors de question que je montre un quelconque signe de faiblesse devant toutes ces personnes, même si d'une certaine manière ma « presque-fuite » y ressemblait. Je continuais de me déplacer lorsque je butais contre quelque chose... Ou au vu de l'endroit où je me trouvais, le centre de la pièce, quelqu'un. _Merde, merde, merde !_ Je me retournais lentement, me retrouvant face à un garçon aux cheveux bruns et au visage allongé, la mine renfrognée. Ses yeux, d'un marron plus foncé que ceux de Marco, me foudroyaient sur place, me jugeant coupable pour un crime que je ne savais pas avoir commis. Je m'éloignais de lui, ma respiration pratiquement coupée par la proximité de toutes ces personnes. Je fus pris d'un vertige. Posant ma main sur ma tête douloureuse, je balançais douloureusement mon autre bras dans tous les sens, empêchant ainsi le garçon au visage allongé de m'approcher. S'il le faisait, nous étions tous foutus...

« J'peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème ? Marco a simplement essayé d'être gentil connard ! Je lui avait bien dit que t'en valais pas la peine, espèce de bâtard sans cœur ! Tu te ramènes ici et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir y faire ta loi ? J'vais te faire regretter ton comportement moi, tu vas voir ! _, hurla le brun dans un accès de colère soudain, se jetant littéralement sur moi._

— _JEAN ! »_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le changement fut aussi inattendu et rapide qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Une micro-seconde auparavant il était encore Eren, ses yeux émeraudes immergés de larmes, mais à l'instant où il esquivait ce « Jean » tout droit sorti d'il ne savait où, Guren avait pris les commandes, des billes glacés ayant remplacé l'immense prairie lumineuse. Ses mouvements étaient précis, rapides, aucunement superflus. Ses gestes ne transpiraient aucune hésitation, aucune pitié, aucun remord. Il voulait lui faire mal, et il avait tout le temps nécessaire avant que ces putains d'aides-soignants incompétents n'interviennent. Ils avaient compris ce qui était en train de se passer, qu'Eren était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant de son haptophobie. Il était évident que chaque aide-soignant, même s'il n'était pas « censé » s'occuper de tous les merdeux psychotiques de cette clinique, était au courant des différents troubles pathologiques de chacun des pensionnaires. Conséquence : ils savaient qu'Eren allait réagir ainsi en présence d'autres personnes, surtout si celles-ci se retrouvaient bien trop proches de lui. Résultat : ils étaient tous coupable de l'avoir fait pleurer, et Guren se vengerait bien assez tôt de ces espèces de bâtards inutiles. Mais pour l'instant c'était de ce « Jean » dont il devait s'occuper. Il attrapa brutalement son poignet, le tordant fortement dans le but d'empêcher le garçon de se retourner, puis écrasa violemment son pied dans le creux poplité2, forçant Jean à s'affaisser en hurlant. Il ne l'avait pas cassé, même s'il l'avait ardemment désiré, mais il ne souhaitait pas causer trop de problèmes à Eren dès le début de son internement. C'était un avertissement. Pour ce Jean, ce Marco, le nabot et tous les autres putains de pensionnaires que comptait cet établissement. Il ne les laisserait pas blesser son protégé impunément. Il lâcha le brun, qui s'effondra sur le sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il gémissait pitoyablement, son corps secouer de soubresauts, alors qu'il tenait son genou. Guren s'éloigna docilement de sa victime, ses mains séchant son visage humide, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage.

L'un des aides-soignants, un grand blond aux cheveux attachés en une sorte de chignon, se jeta auprès du jeune homme, lui intimant de ne pas bouger, afin qu'il puisse regarder l'étendue des dégâts. Guren souffla fortement. Il en faisait beaucoup trop. Il n'avait pas taper si fort que ça, il s'était contenu. Énormément. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu au départ.

Il s'était attendu à voir le nabot déboulé dans l'instant, et il ne fut pas déçu. Celui-ci l'agrippa par le col de son T-shirt, l'amenant à sa hauteur. Son regard acier présageait une tempête des plus terribles.

« Toi ! Espèce d'abruti de mo...

— Oh ! Déjà à court de mots ? La binoclarde m'avait pourtant assuré que tu n'avais pas ta langue dans ta poche _, ricana le brun._

— Écoute moi bien espèce de petite merde, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me suivre sans un mot, et maintenant. »

Guren pouffa. Pourtant il le suivit gentiment, son sourire continuant de lui manger le visage. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce s'écartèrent sur leur passage. Il pouvait lire la peur dans leurs yeux. C'était parfait. C'était exactement ce pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Ils devaient avoir peur. S'ils étaient effrayés, ils y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de s'approcher d'Eren. Ce dernier pleurait encore. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il sanglotait dans un coin de _la pièce_... Celle qu'il avait inventé, lors d'une nuit plus noire que les autres, il y a maintenant 12 ans... Guren avait envie de tout éclater. Sa colère bouillait encore, telle un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption. Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre...

Une fois arrivés à la chambre n°19, Levi se retourna vivement, lui hurlant dessus.

« Putain de règle numéro 1 ? J'ai pourtant fait un putain de topo i peine sept foutus jours ! Et ne me sors pas que tu n'étais pas au courant, Hanji m'a bien expliqué que tu es toujours conscient !

— J'en ai rien à foutre de tes règles.

— Tu veux jouer à ce jeu là ? On va jouer connard. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Tu vas vivre un enfer, je peux te l'assurer.

— Il l'a cherché.

— Pardon ?

— Cette tronche d'équidé l'a cherché. Il a fait pleurer Eren. Du coup, je l'ai fait pleurer.

— Tu te crois dans une putain de cours d'école ? Merde, si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas régler tes problèmes ici, tu peux te le mettre au cul ! Il aurait très bien pu avoir la jambe pétée à cause de ton geste ! Et j'en ai rien à foutre que ton putain d'alter ego ait été... »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Ça avait été les mots de trop... Guren s'était violemment jeté sur lui, le visage déformé par la haine, l'envie de commettre un meurtre suintant par tous les pores de sa peau. Et alors qu'il allait foutre son poing dans sa petite gueule de rat, il senti soudainement qu'on lui injectait quelque chose au niveau du cou. Il eu juste le temps de voir une aiguille dans la main du nabot, et un sourire narquois s'étalant sur son visage, qu'il s'écroulait sur le lit, ses pensées s'évanouissant dans l'obscurité.

 _« Fait chier. »_

1 ** **L'haptophobie est la peur irraisonnée du contact physique****

2 **Creux du genou**

* * *

Alors, alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Je vous avais dit qu'il était assez court ah, ah ! Mais les premiers chapitres sont vraiment là pour poser l'histoire, du coup c'est pour ça qu'ils sont moins long, quoi qu'il est vrai que je n'en ai jamais écrit de vraiment très très longs ! Petite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Jane ~


	6. The Others

**Hellow ! Comment allez-vous ? Cela fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté ahah... J'en suis sincèrement désolée, mes examens approchent et je n'ai plus trop de temps pour moi... En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Encore une fois, ce chapitre n'est pas extrêmement intéressant, quoi que je l'apprécie car nous "rencontrons" enfin les patients de la clinique... Ce n'est pas une rencontre en bonne et due forme, mais vous comprendrez en lisant ! Enfin bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **NB : Désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, de syntaxe etc. J'ai fait au mieux, mais il reste sûrement des survivantes ahah !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **EmisuMibu :** Ne t'inquiète pas, rien que d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, me suffis largement ! J'avoue qu'ils sont tous légèrement voire complètement barge dans ce manga, mais on peut se dire que l'environnement dans lequel ils vivent n'aide pas non plus à leur santé mentale ahah ! Eh bien j'espère ne pas te décevoir, alors ! Ahah, leur relation est l'une des choses que j'aime le plus écrire dans cette fiction ! Je me suis inspirée d'un livre pour le changement d'yeux, même si ce n'était pas la même maladie qui était évoquée ^^ ! Levi est un fourbe et il continuera de l'être ahah ! Ah non, je ne m'en fiche pas du tout ! Et oui tu as plutôt bien résumé la chose : Guren veut protéger Eren, et il le fera par tous les moyens, même si cela se transcrit par la violence.

Merci encore pour ce commentaire ! Sincèrement, ça me touche énormément !

 **L'empaleuse :** Ouah, eh bien que dire à ça, à part merci, mais genre vraiment merci quoi ! Ton commentaire m'a foutu le smile pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps après l'avoir lu ahah ! Le Graal ? à ce point là ? Niarkniark, je vais plus me sentir moi après ça ahahah ! En tout cas je suis vraiment touchée et absolument ravie que tu puisses ressentir tout ça au travers de mes chapitres ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant en tout cas ~

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon esprit déjantée !

* * *

 _"La folie, ce n'est pas de parler aux murs,_

 _c'est de les entendre répondre."_

 _Laurent Houndegla_

* * *

J'étais là, allongé sur mon lit, plongé dans mes pensées, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Levi était venu ce matin, pour checker mon état, et surtout pour vérifier si j'avais bel et bien repris le contrôle. Ça avait été le cas. Guren était toujours dans le coaltar, encore groggy à cause des effets du sédatif que l'aide-soignant lui avait administré hier. Moi, en revanche, j'allais bien. Je soupçonnai que mon colocataire corporel y était pour quelque chose, même si je n'avais aucune idée de comment il s'y était pris. Et que c'était aussi pour ça qu'il était toujours en train de planer. Les effets du sédatif aurait déjà dû disparaître. Je devrais y être habitué pourtant. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois...

Je soupirai, me tournant sur le côté, un bras sous la tête, mes yeux se posant automatiquement sur la pile de dossiers posée en équilibre sur la petite table de nuit. Je fronçai mon nez, mordillai l'intérieur de ma joue, puis soufflai de nouveau fortement, alors que je me redressai en position assise, saisissant les dossiers pour les éparpiller sur mon lit. Je dû les fixer pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'enfin me décider à en attraper un. Ces dossiers représentaient le fruit des recherches d'Hanji et de son collègue sur chacun des pensionnaires de la clinique. Elle m'avait prêté des copies ce matin afin que je puisse m'informer sur ... _« Les autres »_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« OK gamin, voilà le topo. Si t'es là, c'est parce qu'on veut « éviter une situation comme celle d'hier » dixit Captain America. En gros, tu vas apprendre à connaître les autres morveux, ou du moins leur trouble. Tu seras au moins à quoi t'attendre... Et toi, espèce de putain de binoclarde, arrête d'être aussi surexcitée. Tu le fais flipper.

— Moooooooh Levi ! Tu es vraiment le nabot le plus exécrable que cette terre est jamais portée !

— Je vais sincèrement mettre fin à tes jours binoclarde de mes deux.

— ... Captain America ? _, lançais-je timidement._ »

Je ne savais qui des deux me terrorisaient le plus. Ce que je savais en revanche, c'était qu'Hanji n'avait aucun instinct de survie (et je m'étonnais d'ailleurs de la voir encore en vie), et que Levi devait vraiment avoir un problème de gestion de la colère ou un truc du genre... Et lorsque leur visage se tournèrent vers moi dans un même mouvement, je baissais les yeux vers le sol, me fustigeant mentalement pour l'avoir ouverte.

« Erwin. J'ai toujours trouvé que cet espèce de géant bourré aux hormones ressemblait à Captain America.

— ... Donc le directeur Smith ressemblerait à ce Captain America... Mais qui c'est ? Une célébrité ?

— Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne connais pas Captain America ?

— ...

— Levi ! Tu l'embarrasses, espèce d'humanoïde sans cœur !

— C'est un super-héros _, me répondit l'aide-soignant en ignorant la psy._ Merde va falloir refaire ta culture filmique gamin... _, son ton était ferme, et n'attendait aucune r_ _éplique_ _._ Bref, les dossiers tu les lis, et après on en reparlera. »

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me retrouvai ainsi avec le dossier d'une certaine Annie Leonhart dans les mains, personne que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Je l'avais sûrement vu, là n'était pas la question. Le problème était que, même si j'apprenais les troubles psychologiques de chaque pensionnaire, tant que je n'arrivais pas à associer nom et visage, tout ça ne servait absolument à rien ! Je grognai en jetant le dossier sur mon lit.

J'étais en train de ruminer, quand on frappa doucement à ma porte. Celle-ci était ouverte, car nous n'avions pas le droit d'être enfermés, mais j'appréciai le geste qui d'une certaine manière préservait le peu d'intimité que j'avais. Je levai les yeux et me retrouvai face à deux personnes que je n'avais encore jamais vu. De part leurs vêtements je pu facilement comprendre qu'il s'agissait de deux aides-soignants. Étrange que je ne les remarque que maintenant.

« Bonjour Eren ! Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

Je hochai la tête, laissant ces deux étrangers se glisser dans ma chambre. Ils n'étaient pas très grands, et se ressemblaient énormément, pour ne pas dire que j'avais face à moi deux copies conformes... De grands yeux bleus océans, des cheveux d'un noir profond, une peau laiteuse... La seule différence qui dissociait les deux, était le grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche de celui qui m'avait parlé.

« Je suis Luka Walker et voici mon frère, Nhuka _, lança l'homme au grain de beauté, tandis que l'autre inclinais sa tête_. Je suppose qu'Erwin t'a légèrement parlé de nous _, poursuivit-il alors que je hochais la tête une nouvelle fois._ Nous sommes ici pour t'aider avec les différents dossiers que tu as reçu ce matin, Levi étant occupé avec l'une de ses patientes.

— Notre rôle va consister à te faire une idée de qui est qui, et de quel gardien ou aide-soignant appeler si jamais tu sens que la suite pourrait mal tourner. »

Je baissai les yeux. Guren avait fait forte impression hier. Je savais parfaitement pourquoi il l'avait fait. Parce que j'avais été, selon lui, et selon moi aussi, en danger. Parce que j'avais pleuré, et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Il avait voulu leur faire peur, leur prouver que je n'étais pas seul et sans défense. Qu'il pouvait leur faire du mal, comme il m'en avait fait.

 _Guren ne vivait que pour moi, et je serais mort depuis belle lurette sans lui._

« On nous a fait un résumé rapide des événements. Tu sais Eren, les pensionnaires de cette clinique ne sont pas méchants. Jean a simplement voulu protéger Marco, exactement comme Guren a désiré te défendre toi.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi j'étais en faute. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Donc j'ai décidé de partir. C'est tout. Je ne méritais en aucun cas que cet espèce de face de cheval vienne me chercher des noises.

— Face de cheval ? _, répéta Nhuka en pouffant._

— Nhuka _, le rabroua le Gardien, mais celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire._ Je suis sûr que Jean sera ravi d'entendre son nouveau surnom. Mais pour l'heure, tu as des dossiers à lire. Levi sera fou s'il apprenait que tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Je frissonnai. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de voir « mon Gardien » devenir fou furieux... Il était déjà bien assez flippant comme ça...

« Commençons alors, _lança celui sans le grain de beauté._

Il tira la chaise de sous le bureau et s'installa dessus, alors que son frère, me demanda la permission de s'asseoir sur le lit. Chose que je lui accordai d'un léger signe de tête. Je me collai un peu plus au mur derrière moi, ramenant mes jambes près de mon torse. Je récupérai le dossier de Annie Leonhart, et après un soupir l'ouvrai, puis lu à voix haute.

« Annie Leonhart, 21 ans, lieu de naissance Liberio. Trouble de la personnalité antisociale.

— Il y a de très grandes chances que tu ais déjà vu Annie, car Levi est son référent. Ce qui signifie qu'elle est et sera toujours avec toi lorsque ce dernier sera dans les parages.

— Elle est blonde, aux yeux bleus, dans les 1 m 50, toujours en train de tirer la tronche...

— Nhuka...

— Oui, je crois voir de qui il s'agit.

— Bien continue de lire _, lança gentiment_ _Luka._

— Le trouble de la personnalité antisociale se traduit principalement par une indifférence face aux normes sociales et aux codes culturels, ainsi qu'aux émotions et aux droit des autres. Une personne atteinte par ce trouble se verra dotée d'un comportement impulsif, visant à répondre à ses propres besoins, peu importe les conséquences sur les autres. Aussi appelé sociopathe...

— Tu sais ce qu'est la sociopathie, Eren ?

— Pas vraiment... Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à d'autres troubles. Juste au nôtre.

— Disons que les personnes atteintes par ce trouble ont une capacité limitée à ressentir les émotions humaines, aussi bien à l'égard des autres, qu'au leur. Ils ont une tendance à l'indifférence et à l'invasion des droits d'autrui. Normalement on ne peut diagnostiquer ce trouble avant l'âge adulte, mais il est possible de discerner trois signes précurseurs chez l'enfant ou l'adolescent... Tu peux les trouver ? »

Je me replongeai dans ma lecture, lisant en diagonale, lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur un paragraphe surligné en jaune.

— Annie Leonhart possédait chacun des trois signes précurseurs du trouble de la personnalité antisociale, et ce dès la petite enfance : périodes inhabituellement longues d'énurésie, cruauté envers les animaux, pyromanie...

— On ne connaît pas encore vraiment les causes de la sociopathie. Il est possible que ce soit dû à des facteurs biologiques. Une étude faite aux États-Unis, (plus précisément en Californie, de part son grand nombre d'individus très violents et coupables de meurtres) à partir de radios de cerveaux de nombreuses personnes condamnées pour homicides, démontre une activité réduite dans le cortex préfrontal, c'est-à-dire la partie du cerveau qui gère les pulsions émotionnelles, et une suractivité dans le complexe amygdalien, qui génère les émotions. Ces différences au niveau du cerveau seraient dû en grande partie par les abus dont les personnes devenues criminelles ont fait l'objet durant leur enfance. »

Je tressailli. Luka me dévisagea longuement avant de laisser la parole à Nhuka.

« Annie reste extrêmement fragile. Cela fait maintenant six ans qu'elle est arrivée dans la clinique. Malgré de nombreux efforts et de réels progrès, il y a peu de chances qu'elle puisse un jour retourner à une vie normale, et ce même avec un traitement et des visites régulières chez un psychologue. Mais je pense que vous pourriez vous entendre. Elle n'est pas très bavarde, mais elle s'est mise à dessiner en début d'année et elle adore écouter de la musique.

— Bien au suivant !

— Reiner Braun, 23 ans, lieu de naissance, Liberio. Trouble de la personnalité narcissique.

— Grand blond, aux yeux couleur miel, bien bâti... _, poursuivit Luka,_ son référent est Mike.

— C'est lorsque quelqu'un à le besoin constant d'être le centre d'attention des personnes autour de lui. Les symptômes peuvent aller du manque d'empathie, à l'arrogance en passant par des fantasmes de succès et de puissance illimitée...

— Reiner, comme la plupart des personnes atteintes par ce trouble à tendance à penser que tout lui est dû. Il pense être spécial et unique et de ce fait il s'attend à bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur. Il pense que l'on va exaucer chacun de ses vœux en s'inclinant. Si ce n'était que ça, je lui aurais dit d'aller faire de la politique, mais le problème c'est que pour arriver à ses fins, il se sert des autres, et cela peut aller très loin. Le trouble de Reiner est en réalité plus poussé. Cela fait peu de temps que Pixis l'a découvert. Quelques jours tout au plus. C'est pourquoi le dossier n'est pas encore à jour. Reiner est en fait ce que l'on appelle un manipulateur narcissique ou pervers narcissique.

» Ce trouble est assez complexe : le pervers tente de créer avec l'autre une relation d'intimité afin de s'attaquer à l'intégrité narcissique de l'autre. Il va créer un lien de dépendance de l'autre envers lui, en détruisant sa confiance et son auto-estime. La victime va alors croire qu'elle a un besoin nécessaire de l'autre, alors que c'est l'inverse qui est réel, car un pervers narcissique ne peut réellement vivre sans l'attention de l'autre. Reiner est extrêmement doué à ce jeu-là c'est pourquoi Pixis a mis autant de temps à s'en rendre compte... Fait attention à lui, Eren. Vraiment. »

Je sentais Guren réagir à tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Il commençait à récupérer, et se montrait de plus en plus conscient quant aux différents troubles des autres. Je me demandais ce qu'il en pensait... Nous allions avoir besoin d'un debriefing à la fin de cette séance improvisée...

« Sacha Braus, 17 ans, lieu de naissance, Dauper. Trouble anxieux : hypocondrie. Personne préoccupée de façon permanente et obsédante au sujet de sa santé ou du bon fonctionnement d'un ou de plusieurs de ses organes. Cette anxiété serait due aux croyances socioculturelles qui seraient la source de distorsions de la pensée, amenant ainsi à mal interpréter les changements corporels et les informations fournies par les médias, proches ou médecins.

— Dit comme cela, ce trouble paraît moins important qu'il n'y paraît, mais le problème est qu'il est en général poussé à l'extrême. Le moindre signe est surinterprété : une plaie, une toux, le pouls qui s'accélère...

— Il y a plusieurs stades. L'hypocondrie majeure par exemple, est une pathologie du narcissisme, un repli complet sur soi. La sexualité, le rapport à l'autre, le monde extérieur sont désinvestis. Pour certains patients, on s'approche même des mécanismes de la paranoïa. Ce n'est pas le cas de Sacha, mais il est tout à fait possible que son trouble évolue dans cette direction si rien n'est fait pour l'en empêcher. Elle est la dernière arrivée, avant toi bien entendu, ce qui signifie qu'il reste encore beaucoup à faire pour établir un véritable traitement afin de l'aider à combattre son trouble. Ah au fait, c'est une jolie brune aux yeux bruns clairs, légèrement surexcitée quand il s'agit de nourriture... Mike est aussi son référent _, finalisa Nhuka._ »

Ma tête était en train de surchauffée. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'informations, mais il était vrai que cette démarche m'aidais vraiment à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette clinique. Pas que cela allait changer ma façon d'être avec les autres, en revanche Guren et moi saurons comment réagir lorsque nous nous retrouverons face à eux. C'était un bon point. La survie était avant tout un concept lié à l'information. Tant que l'on savait ce que l'on faisait, que l'on connaissait notre environnement ou les personnes y vivant, on pouvait s'en sortir. Si l'on ne possédait aucune connaissance, on finissait tout simplement par mourir.

« Jean Kirshtein...

— Oui Eren. C'est le garçon avec lequel vous avez eu, toi et Guren des différends. »

Je n'avais pas envie de lire son dossier. Et je sentais Guren en proie à la colère. Il aurait tellement aimé lui faire bien plus que de simplement lui écrasé le creux du genou. Il avait voulu lui faire mal. Le faire souffrir. Le faire pleurer, comme il m'avait fait pleurer. Le regarder l'implorer, lui demander pardon. Pour finalement lui éclater la tête contre un mur ou le sol. Guren ne pardonnait pas. Il n'oubliait pas. Il patientait. Il pouvait attendre très longtemps avant de rendre aux autres la monnaie de leur pièce. Il n'était pas un tueur sanguinaire ou un psychopathe. C'était juste que lorsqu'il avait un but en tête, rien ne pouvait l'en détourner... Pas même le fait d'ôter la vie d'une personne.

« 19 ans, lieu de naissance, Trost. Trouble de la personnalité limite ou plus communément appelé borderline. Les symptômes les plus courants de ce trouble sont l'instabilité, l'intensité et la fragilité émotionnelle , ainsi que la douleur émotionnelle... Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

— L'instabilité se rapporte au fait que des personnes qui, à l'instar de Jean, sont touchées par ce trouble vont constamment remettre en question leur perception de soi, leurs valeurs et leurs projets de vie. Dans des rapports avec autrui, elles vont alterner entre les positions extrêmes d'idéalisation et de dévalorisation excessive. Elles vont vivre des changements de l'humeur rapides et imprévisibles et surtout elles vont souffrir de cette instabilité et n'auront que peu d'emprise sur celle-ci _, commença Luka._

— Pour ce qui est de l'intensité et de la fragilité émotionnelle, c'est le fait que les émotions de Jean vont se déclencher facilement et seront difficilement nuancées. Il va avoir des émotions appropriées à la situation, qu'elles soient agréables ou désagréables, mais seront mal dosées et seront exprimées de façon excessive. Par exemple, à l'issue de stresseurs mineurs ou face à une menace d'abandon ou à un abandon réel, il pourrait manifester de fortes réactions de colère, de rage, de panique et de désespoir qui vont déconcerter son entourage _, poursuivit son frère._ »

 _« C'est ce qui c'est passé hier. Ses réactions étaient surjouées. Elles ne collaient absolument pas à la situation... »_

Je souris. Entendre la voix de Guren était d'un réconfort sans nom. J'avais eu comme l'impression d'avoir été abandonné, alors même que je savais qu'il était à mes côtés. Mais de la savoir de retour me procurait une joie indescriptible.

« Enfin, la douleur émotionnelle... Pour diminuer la souffrance, la personne souffrant de trouble de la personnalité borderline va adopter des comportements potentiellement dommageables : consommation d'alcool ou de drogue, dépenses effrénées, excès alimentaires, adopter des comportements sexuels inadaptés, s'infliger des blessures, penser à mourir ou même tenter de se suicider... Soumise à une tension émotionnelle trop forte, cette personne peut aussi présenter de brèves périodes de perte de contact avec soi et avec la réalité. Des sortes de moments de planages... _, termina Luka._ »

Je tiquais une nouvelle fois. Certains symptômes ou causes évoqués me rappelaient les miens. Je savais ce qu'ils essayaient de faire. Ils tentaient d'obtenir des informations de ma part : que ce soit conscient ou inconscient. Ils voulaient connaître le pourquoi du comment de ma situation. Ils pouvaient aller se faire voir... Ils étaient gentils. Mais ils n'obtiendront rien de ma part, et encore moins de celle de Guren...

« Ymir, 22 ans, lieu de naissance, inconnu...

— Pour ce qu'on l'en sait, Ymir est orpheline. On ne sait pas grand-chose de son passé, seulement qu'elle a toujours plus ou moins vécue seule... »

Je restais quelques instants silencieux, fixant le nom de cette fille. Ymir. L'avais-je déjà vu ? Impossible de mettre un visage sur ce nom. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'aurais préféré qu'il en soit toujours ainsi. Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec elle. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais ressentir face à quelqu'un qui avait vécu les mêmes choses que moi...

« Trouble de la personnalité paranoïaque. État constant de méfiance envahissante envers les autres. Le patient va interpréter les intentions des gens comme étant de la malveillance. Si un état délirant accompagne ces symptômes, on parle alors de paranoïa.

— Ce n'est pas le cas d'Ymir, mais il n'est pas rare de voir les patients atteints par ce trouble finir par sombrer dans un état de paranoïa pur et dur. Ymir est plutôt grande, les cheveux bruns, la peau tannée, des tâches rousseurs... _, expliqua Luka, alors que je hochais la tête. Je me souvenais l'avoir aperçu aux côtés d'une petite blonde._ Les patients auront tendance à être extrêmement méfiant envers les autres, surtout ceux qu'ils considèrent comme plus puissants, ils vont être dans l'attente constante d'une trahison de la part de l'autre, ils vont mépriser le faible, ils sont extrêmement rancuniers, ils ont des doutes injustifiés concernant la loyauté ou la fidélité de leurs amis, collègues, membres de la famille... Ymir, elle, est un vrai tyran. C'est un des symptômes fréquents des personnes atteintes par ce trouble mais il faut savoir qu'avec Ymir c'est poussé à l'extrême... Je sais de quoi je parle, je suis son référent.

— Je sens que je vais m'amuser.. _., soupirai-je._ Patient suivant... Mikasa Ackermann... Ackermann ? Comme Levi ?

— Yep ! Ils se ressemblent beaucoup mais ils tirent toujours une tronche de six pieds de long lorsque quelqu'un évoque ce possible lien de parenté. D'après eux, ils n'ont rien en commun _, ria Nhuka._

— 19 ans, lieu de naissance, Shiganshina. »

Pendant l'espace d'une seconde je cru défaillir... Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu le nom de ma ville natale... Encore un point commun avec l'un de ces foutus pensionnaires... Je commençais à en avoir ma claque.

« Trouble de la personnalité schizoïde. Personne ne manifestant aucun intérêt pour les relations sociales, vit seule sans ressentir les conséquences de son isolement social. N'exprime généralement pas ses émotions et n'est nullement touchée par les marques de sympathie ou d'affection. Personne à l'apparence insensible, froide, distante. Semble imperméable aux sentiments d'autrui... Est-ce que ce trouble est héréditaire ?

— Eh bien ce n'est pas prouvé. Pourquoi cette question ? _, demanda Nhuka, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

— Vous devriez faire un test ADN... Peut-être que Levi est vraiment un membre de sa famille... On dirait qu'ils ont les mêmes symptômes... »

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire. La tension qui s'était, sans m'en rendre compte, accumulée depuis l'instant où j'avais commencé à lire ces dossiers s'envola comme par magie. Je me permis un semblant de sourire. Pas que ce que je pensais était une blague, loin de là. Je le pensais réellement ! Mais cela me réchauffait le cœur sans vraiment savoir pourquoi d'entendre des personnes capable de rire à mes côtés. À part quand il s'agissait de Guren, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pu en être le spectateur.

« Le pire dans tout ça _, continua Luka en s'essuyant les yeux,_ c'est que Levi est son référent !

— C'est louche... Je suis sûr qu'il y a anguille sous roche...

— Passons au suivant tu veux bien ? Si Levi arrive maintenant, je ne donne pas chère de notre peau _, lança Nhuka en me faisant un clin d'œil._

— Bertholt Hoover, 23 ans, lieu de naissance, Liberio. Trouble de la personnalité schizotypique. Représente une forme atténuée des symptômes de la schizophrénie. Le patient va souvent se retrouver dans des phénomènes de déréalisation ou de dépersonnalisation (sentiment de perte de sens de la réalité, le monde qui l'entoure paraît moins réel ou vide de sens), ce qui peut entraîner des croyances surnaturelles. Ses émotions peuvent parfois paraître inadaptées à la situation vécue. Le patient se sent faible et vide, et voit les autres comme étant lointains et incompréhensibles. Croyance surnaturelles ?

— Les patients peuvent croire qu'ils ont des pouvoirs spéciaux, des perceptions extra-sensorielles...Pour le cas de Bertholt... Eh bien, il croit être un... Titan _, exposa Luka._

— Un Titan ? Comme les créatures peintes sur la coupole ?

— C'est ça. Lorsqu'il se regarde dans le miroir, eh bien quelque fois au lieu de voir son visage, il aperçoit le visage d'un monstre sans peau, aux muscles visibles, au regard vide... Ses réactions peuvent alors être très violentes pour lui, comme pour les personnes à ses côtés...

— Comme ? »

Je n'obtins aucune réponse, Luka et Nhuka se muèrent dans un silence tendu.

« À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

— Oh euh... Il est très grand, brun aux yeux noirs, très timide. Luka est son référent. »

Je m'empressais de changer de dossier. La tension qui s'était évaporée quelques instants plus tôt avait fait son retour mais c'était encore pire...

« Connie Springer, 17 ans, lieu de naissance, Ragako. Trouble psychotique : schizophrénie. L'origine de ce trouble a été découvert en 1911 : il signifie « esprit divisé ». Cela expose la discordance ou la dissociation entre les idées énoncées et les émotions. Ce trouble dure toute une vie, c'est de ce fait une maladie chronique, mais en général on perçoit une stabilisation des symptômes vers 40 ans. Les symptômes n'existent jamais tous ensemble chez la personne et sont la plupart du temps transitoires.

— Ces symptômes sont divisés en deux catégories : les symptômes négatifs et les symptômes positifs. Pour les premiers ils se traduisent par un affect inadéquat de l'alogie, de l'apathie, de l'asociabilité, un manque d'attention. Pour les seconds ce sont de l'ambivalence, de l'incohérence du langage, de l'illogisme, des néologismes, des hallucinations visuelles ou auditives, des délires, de l'agitation, un comportement violent... Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails, mais sache que Connie est l'un des patients le plus suivi ici... Pas que nous faisons du favoritisme, mais disons que son état peut se montrer changeant... On ne sait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Mike est son référent, quant à son apparence, eh bien, Connie est plutôt petit, cheveux rasés, on pourrait le croire renfermé et autre mais c'est un garçon enjoué et légèrement surexcité... En général tout du moins _, termina Luka._

— Je vois... Tout ça commence à me déprimer, vous le savez ça ? _, soupirai-je._ Bref, Christa Lenz, 19 ans, lieu de naissance, Mitras. Trouble de la personnalité histrionique. L'aspect et le comportement d'une personne atteinte par ce trouble, sont souvent caractérisés par une attitude provocante et une séduction sexuelle inappropriées. Une expérience clinique suggère que ces individus présentent un risque accru de gestes ou de menaces suicidaires dont le but est d'obtenir plus d'attention ou de soin.

— Christa est une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, qui traîne souvent avec Ymir. Elle est très entreprenante, et a tendance à... eh bien...

— Te chauffer, sans aucune vergogne.

— Nhuka...

— Quoi c'est la vérité. Après elle n'ira jamais au bout hein, mais attends toi à des tas de propositions toutes plus douteuses les unes que les autres. Luka est son référent _, termina-t-il en ricanant._

— Je commence à me demander si je n'aurais pas préféré aller en prison en fin de compte... C'est moins compliqué là-bas.

— Tu te serais fait chier là-bas. Vraiment.

— Si vous le dîtes... Armin Arlert, 19 ans, lieu de naissance, Shiganshina _, murmurais-je._ Trouble de la personnalité évitante. Mode général d'inhibition sociale, de sentiments de ne pas être à la hauteur et d'hypersensibilité au jugement négatif d'autrui, commençant au début de l'âge adulte.

— Armin est blond aux yeux bleus, la coupe au bol. Extrêmement timide, il ne parle avec quasiment personne. En général, il est assis seul dans la salle commune, en train de lire un bouquin, ou de jouer aux échecs. Eld est son référent.

— Marco Bott, 19 ans, lieu de naissance, Jenna. Trouble bipolaire ou aussi appelé maniaco-dépressif. Maladie qui présente des périodes de dépression grave suivies de périodes d'euphorie ou d'irritabilité, qui ne sont pas nécessairement associées à des événements en particulier.

— Tu verras que souvent Marco manquera à l'appel. Lorsqu'il se retrouve dans une phase dépressive, nous préférons l'isoler. Nous ne savons jamais ce qui pourrait lui passer par la tête. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Jean a été aussi... Entreprenant hier...

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Disons qu'il a eu peur que ta réaction affecte Marco et que celui-ci se mette à déprimer... Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il est plus au moins stable...

— Et est-ce qu'il...

— Non. Heureusement, Hanji et Eld ont réussi à empêcher une possible descente... Eld est son référent d'ailleurs tout comme pour Jean, mais je crois que tu étais déjà au courant non ?

— Hum... »

Il nous restait encore des dossiers... Pourquoi y avait-il tant de patients ?

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _, lançai-je ne fois seul dans ma chambre._ »

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'en ai rien à foutre que ces tocards soient dépressifs ou asociales, s'ils te touchent j'les bute, point barre. »_

« Oui, ça je m'en doute bien. Mais dans l'ensemble ? Et pour Luka et Nhuka ? »

 _« Je ne sais pas Eren. Je suis pas à l'aise ici... Et je sens que rencontrer ces gamins ne va pas aider... Quant aux toubibs, ils scrutaient la moindre de tes réactions. Ils sont au courant pour Shiganshina, vu qu'ils savent pour la mort de tes parents. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils ont compris pour l'orphelinat. »_

« J'espère. Mais ils sauront tôt ou tard. D'après Hanji, Hannes poursuit son enquête...

 _« Ce flic est un casse-couille. Mais il est clair qu'il fait bien son travail... Fait chier ! »_

Il était en colère. Il ne supportait pas le fait d'être enfermé, d'être pieds et poings liés. Il voulait pouvoir me protéger, mais confiné dans cette clinique, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements.

« Je ne veux pas être en contact avec cette « Ymir »... Toute cette situation me dépasse. Pourquoi ils ne veulent juste pas nous laissez tranquilles ? »

 _« Parce que c'est leur boulot de nous faire chier. Une bande de bâtards inutiles._ _Mais ne t'en fait pas Eren, je suis là. »_

« Hum, je sais _, murmurai-je avant de m'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres._ Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Je ne veux pas me rappeler... »

« _Tout se passera bien Eren. Tu n'as pas besoin de te rappeler. Je te protégerais d'eux, comme je l'ai fait avec lui..._ _Et avec tous les autres..._ _»_

* * *

 **Alors, alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir perdu, avec toutes ces informations psychologiques ! Je devais de les placer à un moment donné, et je trouvais que c'était plus intéressant de le faire rapidement ! Enfin, j'espère que tout cela vous a plus, et n'hésitez pas à commenter tout ce qui a pu vous sauter aux yeux, de positif, comme de négatif !**

 **Jane ~**


End file.
